


Warrior Princess

by Antiquee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiquee/pseuds/Antiquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU The plan for Charming and a pregnant Snow to go through the magical wardrobe was a success.   In order to help their friends back home Charming and Snow prepare their daughter Emma for the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Warrior Princess  
Summary: AU The plan for Charming and a pregnant Snow to go through the magical wardrobe was a success. In order to help their friends back home Charming and Snow prepare their daughter Emma for the final battle.  
This story starts where it otherwise might have ended. The Evil Queen, determined to ruin Snow White’s happiness created a curse that would rip their realities away from a wonderful world and replace them with a new reality; one where there are no happy endings. Their one last hope is the unborn baby of Snow White and Prince James, for prophesy’s told that already their fate lay in the hands of this one girl who hadn’t yet breathed air. Upon learning this detail the Blue Fairy searched the lands for the sole remaining enchanted tree left in all the realm. With the help of master wood crafter Geppeto they made a wardrobe to transport this family to safety so one day they could return and save them all.  
A blast of energy pushed a block of bark away from the tree. A very pregnant Snow and her husband James crouched inside of the huge trunk. James hopped out of it turning to offer his wife a hand. “Where are we?” Snow questioned looking around to see a large forest. A pulse of energy generated from the tree and the colorful circle spread far out in the land. Snow White held worry in her eyes, “Was that it?” she asked James, “Was that the cur—ahhh.” She cried out grabbing the underside of her belly.   
“Is it the baby?” James asked her clutching lightly onto the cusp of her elbow hoping to steady her, “Is the baby okay?” Snow grasped onto the tree and screamed so loud birds in the tree above them flew off in the opposite direction.  
“She’s coming!” Snow whimpered losing her grip on James but he held her protectively and wouldn’t let her waver.   
He positioned her back against the tree, “Lean here for a moment.” James took his leather jerkin off and laid it on the forest’s floor. Walking back to Snow he helped her towards the jerkin positioning her over it. “I know this isn’t the ideal spot to have a baby.” Snow chuckled lightly before another wave of pain passed over her. James helped lay her on the ground and together they helped each other deliver the most precious gift they could’ve ever asked for.   
Afterwards, James went to the small pack of supplies they had brought with them and pulled the hand knit baby blanket embroidered with Emma that Widow Lucas had given them before they fled; and one of his spare shirts. He cleaned his daughter off with the spare shirt before wrapping her in the baby blanket kissing her on her forehead and handing her to Snow.   
No longer in pain Snow lay drained of energy; sweat tricked down from her brow. “What do we do now?”   
James looked at the vast forest in front of him, “Now, We build a home Snow.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – New Beginnings**

It had taken months for James to build a suitable home for his wife and newborn.  He had trekked into town and bought an axe with some money he had pan handled.  He cut down trees, affixed them together.  When he had built a roof and structure he retrieved Snow and Emma from the cave they had been using for cover.  It was a slow start but it was something. 

“I’m not sure we can do this without money Snow.  I’ll have to find somewhere to work.  We have so little now that any little bit will help us.”  James had been working so hard to keep his family going.  Not only did he build a house but he hunted game and scavenged for berries.  He built a bed and a baby carriage.  Life in this world was no harder than his former life as a shepherd, but James always loved hard work.

Snow nodded, “I know James but this world is so different from ours.”  She looked out the window at the new land they lived in, “Regina said this land is terrible, we can’t let Emma be corrupted by this place.  She is the only one who can save our friends.”  The sleeping baby nestled in her arms.

“How about we get her walking first? We can figure out how to raise her as we go.”  James wrapped his arms around his family.  “We’ll make this work, if we have to keep things from Emma about this world than that’s what we will have to do Snow.” 

A small frown appeared on her face, “Will that make us bad parents?  Emma is scarcely a few weeks old and we are already planning on lying to her.”

“I know.” James sighed, “We will tell her in time but, like you said, we can’t let the temptations of this world alter her focus.  She is the savior, she has a destiny.”

Snow White and James smiled at baby Emma.  She was so tiny and so much depended on her.  “Do you think she’ll fair?” 

James scooped Emma from Snow’s arm.  Emma cooed in her father’s arms.  “We can train her.  I will teach her to sword fight, you will teach her how to hide and maneuver quickly through the woods.  She will be a warrior.  She will be the Savior.”

_Five years later_

Snow and Prince James had the time of their life raising Emma.  They didn’t have their old priorities of fighting the Queen or trying to find each other, instead they got to indulge in teaching their daughter to talk, walk and see her grow into an adorable, feisty child.  

Emma had shown an affinity for combat after James had brought home some plastic swords he had purchased from a toy store after a day of work.  He had found a job working at a hardware store in town, since Snow and he didn’t have the same finances as other people he was able to use the money to furnish their home and provide an easier way for him to go to work within the first few weeks.  They had agreed to keep the outside world from Emma but they liked to make up for it by bring the outside world in.  She had an array of books and toys, some could’ve been similar to toys she might have played with in the Enchanted Kingdom but others were made with materials foreign to them, like plastic.  They did however draw the line at electronics, which was a part of this world they didn’t want to partake in. 

James’ daughter was a natural, her first moves were very basic, block and parry, but she had perfected them like a professional swordsman.  She always giggled and laughed when she fought, he knew later in life, she might not have the same happiness towards the exercise but for now, he let her have fun in the fight.

Snow was teaching Emma of their world.  “This is Red.” She said holding a portrait she drew of her dear friend, “She is one of my best friends, but Emma, Red has a curse.”

Emma gaped, “What kind of a curse Momma?”

“You see Emma, her curse is to turn into a wolf when the moon is full and when she takes off her enchanted cloak she will morph into a large wolf, but Red was a good wolf.  She was – is on our side.”

The blonde little girl sighed, “Momma, where are all these people?  How come I haven’t met any of them?”  She held up the other illustrations Snow made of a cricket and 7 dwarfs.  “I want to meet Grumpy, I think he could use some cheering up.  And—and Jiminy cause I really want to see a talking cricket!   I saw one last night and he didn’t talk to me he just chirped at me.  I asked him all sorts of questions but he never answered.  He just chirped!”

Snow giggled slightly before catching her amusement, it really wasn’t funny that Emma so desperately wanted to meet the people of her world but she couldn’t help but laugh that Emma tried to talk to a cricket from this world.  “Well my dear Emma, a horrible woman cursed these friends of ours.  They need our help, but we can’t do that for another twenty-four years.”

Emma’s little face grew wide, “That sounds like a really long time.”

“It is.” Snow admitted pulling Emma onto her lap, “But that gives us a lot of time to get ready for this battle.  Do you know what a battle is, Emma?”

She nodded, “Like when Daddy and I play with the swords.”

Snow nodded, “Yes- I suppose it is like that.”  Emma was still young and she would learn more as she got older, for now she had learned enough about the curse, but she still had a lot to learn about the inhabitants of it.  “Now this is Ella.  She is one of the many princesses in the Enchanted Kingdom, like you.” 

“I don’t feel like a princess.” Emma huffed crossing her arms.  “I need a crown and pretty dresses to be a princess!  Like Princess Ella!” She pointed at the picture Snow held.

“How is everything going in here?” James asked peering into Emma’s room. 

Emma jumped up and into her father’s arms, “Daddy!”

James caught Emma as she jumped, “Hello to you too Emma!” he laughed, “I brought you home something special.” 

A grin of pure delight grew on Emma’s face, “What is it Daddy?  Is it a new sword?  Is it a real sword?” 

He laughed, “Not quite.” James set Emma down.  “Close your eyes.”  Emma covered her eyes with her hands.  James left the room and returned with Emma’s present.  “Now open them.”

“Is it a kitten?” Emma asked having never seen the fluffy little critter her father was holding except for in books. 

James put the kitten on the ground.  “It is Emma.  She is your kitten.”

“I get to keep her?” she smiled stroking her hand against the kittens head.  “Do I get to name her too?”

Snow smiled, “Of course dear.”  James wrapped his arm around Snow as they watched Emma play with her new pet.  They had agreed the night before that Emma was at an age where friends were important, since they couldn’t let someone from this world in, they decided it was time for Emma to have a pet. 

The fluffy black kitten rolled onto its back swatting at Emma’s hands playfully, “I’m going to name her Princess, like me.”

Years flew by fast for the Charming’s.  Emma grew like a sprout, she was ten  and already sword fighting like a master.  James’ hadn’t expected she’d taken such a liking towards it but it was undeniable.  His daughter was a natural, and the Evil Queen had a match ahead of her. 


	3. Chapter 2 The untold Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma learns a new secret

**Chapter 2 – The Untold Story**

**Word count** : 1,286

Emma leaped over a tree stump; somersaulting into a clearing she jumped to her feet and dashed out in front of her.  She could hear Princess jumping behind her; from tree to tree her cat leaped through the brush of leaves.  At 14 Emma was at the height of her training.  Real swords, real fights, and the armor weighted a ton, but Emma loved it.  Being a princess Emma always expected she’d attend lavish balls and wear some of those amazing dresses her Mom always told her about but she wactually liked it better that she didn’t. 

She was sure none of the other princess’ got to fight with swords, hunt in the forest, let alone get dirty.  Emma enjoyed all of those things and she was sure dancing and ball gowns would not be added to that list anytime soon.

Emma turned as her cat jumped from the trees landing in the brushes behind her.  “How do you keep up?” she questioned out of breath, “Are you super human?  Or super kitty?”  Emma had always wondered about her precious pet.  She knew they had her for years and that by now her treasured friend should be showing signs of old age but Princess had never been spryer then she was now.  Princess responded in purrs as she rubbed against Emma’s leg.  “Come on girl.” She said sauntering towards her house.  Loud voices caught Emma off guard, she had never heard her parents argue but she was sure she could hear their voices from their cabin.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t try and find them?”  Her mother’s voice was sharp and stern.  She meant what she said and wasn’t happy about any alternative.

A sigh could be heard from her father, “They’re our friends Snow.  Emma needs to know where they are eventually and I took the initiative to find them now.”

Snow’s voice tensed, “And what happens if you cross the border into Storybrooke? Or – perish the thought, what if Emma stumbled her way over there?  Would the curse be broken?  Would Regina find a way to take our daughter?”

Emma didn’t like that her parents were arguing but in this heated discussion she found out more about her life than she had in those 14 years.  “Emma won’t find Storybrooke it’s miles from here, I barely found it.  I heard Red’s howls while hunting.”

Snow gasped, “Red?” her voice cracked.  “It is wolves time isn’t it?”  Emma glanced at the full moon shining bright in the sky.  She remembered the stories of Red, she is one of her mother’s very best friends but she has a nasty bite, litteraly.

“She’s okay Snow.  I saw her while I stood at the edge of the forest.  She doesn’t have her cloak but I don’t think she’s been hurting anyone.  From what I could see she shifts and runs through the forest.”  James paused at Emma tried to sneak a peak through the crack in the door. “I won’t enter that town because I don’t know what will happen but Snow, they are our friends and I honestly can’t help but worry about them.”

 Emma heard her mother sigh, “I know James.  I just worry that somehow our presence there will alter Emma’s destiny.  Our friends are expecting that she will save them and what if crossing the border into Storybrooke enhances the curse cast upon them?” 

“It’s called destiny for a reason Snow.   Emma will find her way to them no matter what.” 

“Speaking of Emma where is she?” Snow questioned pulling the curtain back on the window, “It’s getting late, she should be home by now.”  

Emma stumbled out of breath away from the cabin, she could hear Princess behind her relieved that her pet would never leave her side.  The conversation Emma had overheard between her parents kept replaying over in her mind. 

If Storybrooke was close enough to ‘stumble upon’ Emma wanted nothing more than to find these people that she had been learning about her whole life.  She wasn’t sure how long she had been walking through the forest but she was surprised when she stumbled out onto a pathway.  She looked to her right just as a large object came into her view.  She had to shield her eyes because a bright light was coming from it and a horrible sound too.  It dashed past her and Emma could feel the ground tremble under feet.  She felt princess brush her head against her leg and it made her feel a little better but the topping on the cake was when she saw a green sign that read ‘Storybrooke 10 miles.’

**14 years ago**

The Blue Fairy had searched the lands for any possible way to defeat Regina’s curse.  Already Rumplestilsken had predicted the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming would find her way back to them on her 28th birthday but 28 years was too long.  Their daughter needed to find them much sooner than that.  Blue was familiar with wars and she had been fighting against Regina and against Rumple for many years.  Blue flew to a tomb deep outside of the Enchanted Kingdom.  A cat meowed at her whilst Blue rolled her eyes.  “Please Cleo. I could really use your help.”  Before her eyes the cat turned into a human, her exotic makeup masking her face and her black hair pulled back tight into a high ponytail.

“What is it you require Fairy?” 

Blue fluttered in place, “A child will need some assistance to find a town where the people of the Kingdom will reside in years to come.  Her parents will guide her but I can’t be sure they’ll truly be of help.”

Cleopatra stood from her throne “And what are you expecting of me?”

“I need someone to help this little girl.  She will need to find us, learn about us… she will need someone to show her the things that her parents are hiding.” 

Gracefully Cleopatra walked down the steps where the Blue Fairy hovered, “And at what price?”

“Instead of being succumbed to this curse like the rest of us I will provide you with a way to transport yourself to this new land.  You can have a couple years to yourself but you will need to find Snow and James’ daughter discreetly, I don’t think that they should know that you’re… you.”

A smile crept upon Cleopatra’s lips, “And what else?”

Blue sighed heavily creating her small fairy body to fall inches before she flew back to where she was, “Cleo.  We all need you.  Can’t that be enough?”

Cleopatra laughed, “If you need me you’ll give me a better incentive.”

“I will find something to reward you with when the curse is broken but if you don’t help us you’ll be stuck in a new land with no memory of who you really are, I am giving you the opportunity to go crazy for a few years and come back and help us defeat the Evil Queen.”

“Well why didn’t you just say it was all about Regina?  I’ve been meaning to get around to her.”

**At the edge of Storybrooke**

Emma looked at her cat and back onto the pathway that led deep into Storybrooke. "What should I do girl?" She asked, "My parents were saying that I could mess something up before I am supposed to break the curse." Her parents were always honest with her about the curse, they told her of the prophecy and that she was destined to help their friends. Before Emma could say another word she watched as her cat dashed across the border into Storybrooke; Emma didn't hesitate and ran after her.

 


	4. Across the town line and what Emma found there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's first trip into Storybrooke

**Chapter 3** - **Across the town line and what Emma found there**

Word Count: 2,666

“Princess!”  Emma cried.  She had been chasing after her black cat since they crossed the border into Storybrooke and her cat would not slow.  It was pitch dark on the road.  No lights, no inhabitants, it was almost like the town of Storybrooke was invisible.  “Princess!” She shouted again as they came upon a bridge.  Princess jumped from the bridge and ran into the woods.  Emma could barely see the shape of her cat as she escaped out of sight.  A loud howl echoed through the woods just as Emma reached the toll bridge.  “Red.”  Emma gasped fear and excitement in her voice.  She leapt off the bridge and dashed into the woods seeking her cats yellow eyes from the trees.  “Come on Princess, stop playing games.” 

The deeper Emma went into the woods the more scared she felt.  Goosebumps traveled down her arms and a shiver ran up her spine.  A brush of leaves from behind startled her; she turned to see two glowing eyes from the bush.  These eyes were not the feline eyes of her cat but of something much more rabid.  Emma took a step backwards as the wolf came out of the brush.  Red growled and bared her fangs.  Emma couldn’t help but feel excitement coursing through her; this was the first person she met from her world.  Though her parents were always honest about the curse, they had always omitted their true location.  Emma had learned over the years that they were no longer in the Enchanted Kingdom, it was too hard to hide a castle and Emma had searched far and wide never finding even the slightest hint of a fortress, “I’m a friend.”  Emma said scared, “My mom is Sno-“  Red lunged forward and Emma stumbled backwards onto the forest’s floor.  She held her hands up to defend herself but a low growling caught her attention.

Princess had returned from the trees and pounced in front of Emma; her back was arched and her tail twitched in anger.  She growled and hissed at the wolf.  Red snapped her jaws at the cat and inched forward.  Princess swiped her paw catching Red on the nose, her claws tearing the flesh on her snout.  A whimper came from Red as she lifted a paw to rest upon the scratch. 

Emma stood, “It is okay Princess.” She said to her cat as she slowly stepped forward.  “It’s okay.”  Princess relaxed her stance and sat on the ground.  Emma took a deep breath as she reached Red.  “I’m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.” She said standing slightly taller, with Princess by her side she felt a little braver.  “I’m a friend.”  Emma reached her hand out; Red flared her gums just as Emma’s hand hovered over her nose.  “Don’t be scared,” Emma stroked Red’s nose taking care not to touch the scratch marks.  She lifted her hand higher touching the top of the wolf’s head.  “See, that wasn’t so bad.”  Red sat on her hind legs.  “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  Emma closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest before turning to her right.  She glanced behind her to see Red and Princess glaring at each other, “Come on you two.”  Slowly Red turned and followed Emma with Princess trailing behind. 

The sounds of a river got louder as Emma broke past the branches leading to the steady stream.  She tore a piece of cloth from the shirt she wore under her leather jerkin and dipped it into the water.  Red took a seat by Emma, “This might sting a little.”  Emma said as she wiped the wet cloth along the scratches on Red’s snout.  A low howl escaped the large wolf; Emma ran her other hand along Red’s fur, “Sorry that Princess scratched you.  She’s very protective of me and you were being rather frightening.” Emma rolled her pant legs up and removed her shoes, Red and Princess watched as she carefully walked across the river to an aloe plant.  Emma broke a few of the plants stems and returned to Red.  “This should help.” She squeezed the aloe’s juices from the plant and rubbed it on Red’s nose with her finger.  “There.”  Emma smiled, “All better.” 

Emma took a seat next to Red; the large wolf lies down and rests her head in the young girls lap.  She smiled as she stroked Red’s soft fur.  “I must admit you did scare me at first Red.”  Emma smiled, “But I just knew you wouldn’t hurt me.”  Princess meowed and rubbed her head against Emma’s arm, “And you were there to protect me too Princess.”  Emma sat in silence with Red and Princess for awhile longer before a yawn overcame her.  This was the first time she had been out this late, the furthest she had been from home, it was definitely the first time she was around another human granted Red was technically a wolf but Emma knew this was a part of Red’s  curse.  “Well Red, I shouldn’t worry Mother and Father more than I already have, but I promise I will be back.”  Emma shifted to her knees causing Red to change her posture as well.  Emma lifted her arms around the big wolf and gave her a hug.  “Come on Princess.” Emma said as she slipped on her shoes and stood, as Emma and Princess darted off the way they came Emma glanced over her shoulder to make sure she hadn’t just imagined it all, there was still a large wolf behind her watching her run away and Emma could’ve sworn she even saw Red wink.

“Emma!” Snow shouted holding a lantern in one hand.  She heard rustling behind her and turned to see James, “Have you found her?” Snow asked but he shook his head.  “Where could she be James?  What if this has to do with Regina you don’t think she could’ve found us do you?” 

James took the lantern from Snow and clasped her other hand with his own, “I promise Snow.  I will find her.”  He smiled at his wife, after 14 years in this world they both had finally started showing signs of old age; small wrinkles in the corner of their eyes, gray hairs; but James thought she still looked beautiful.  “I will find her, just as I found you.” He cupped her chin and kissed her lips.  Laughter separated them.

Emma stumbled through the trees after Princess in a fit of giggles, she clutched her chest and bent forward trying to catch her breath, “I swear I’m going to win next time Princess!” 

“Oh Emma!” Snow cried pulling away from James and rushing to her daughter scooping her up into her arms, “I was so worried!” 

Gasping for breath in her mother’s arms Emma wondered if her parents knew about her venture into Storybrooke but assumed if they had she’d already be getting lectured for potentially breaking the curse too soon.  “Sorry Mom, Princess and I lost track of time,”

Snow released Emma and smiled tucking her daughters blond hair behind her ears, “That’s alright dear, let’s get you inside supper is getting cold.”  James and Snow led Emma back to their cottage but Princess didn’t seem eager to go inside. 

“Can we let Princess stay out longer?  We can crack my window open in case she wants to come back inside.” Emma suggested.

James looked to Emma and then to Princess, “I don’t see why not, I’m sure Princess would enjoy a night to hunt some field mice.”

Emma smiled and followed her parents inside, “For my lesson’s tomorrow mom can we go over all of your friends again?”

Snow was taken aback; it had been awhile since they had looked at the pictures she drew.  There was a hole in Snow’s heart that ached for Red, Ella, Grumpy—she missed them and it hurt even more to know that they were only just half way through the wait until Emma broke the curse. “Of course Emma.”

Cleopatra ran through the forest tracking her way back to Storybrooke.  She was still in the form of a black cat but she couldn’t wait until she could morph back to her true self and really get to stretch her legs.  She wasn’t sure where to start looking for Blue when she ran further into the town.  A sheriff’s station, a bed and breakfast, none of things reminded her of her former fairy acquaintance.  A bell rang in the distance signifying it was midnight; a church bell. 

The street was empty and Cleo had no problem returning to her human form.  She reached above her stretching her back, tilting her neck to the side she felt a crack, the stretches she could do when she was a cat were nothing like the ones she needed when she was a human. 

She made her way to the church and knocked loudly, she thought of the similarities between a nun and a fairy and laughed; if Blue hadn’t planned it whoever set that up had a sense of humor.  “Hello?” She heard looking up to see Blue life size and sans wings. “Can I help you?”

Cleo nodded, “I’m here to help you remember.”  She removed a small vial from around her neck and sprinkled the contents into her palm.  Cleopatra pursed her lips and blew the fairy dust in Blue’s face.  A stunned look over came her and then she fainted.

 

Cleopatra was leaned back in her chair as Blue finally started to awake.  Blue glanced around her surrounding until she finally caught sight of Cleo, “Is the curse broken?” She questioned rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“The Savior, Emma, is 14, we came to Storybrooke for the first time tonight and I’m sure that Emma will be a frequent visitor to this town.”  Cleopatra was filing her nails, she had already showered and shaved while waiting for Blue to awake, living as a cat for 14 years was nowhere near as cleanly as she would’ve liked.

“And Snow and her Prince? How are they?”

“They don’t expect I’m me if that’s what you’re asking but they are good, showing signs of age unlike you.”

“It’s a part of the curse, time has stopped here.”  Blue sat up “How long was I out for?”

“After I blew the fairy dust in your face, a few hours.” Cleo stood, “So Blue what’s the next part of the plan?  I’ve been with Emma for years now, she is strong, fast, and she’s a warrior.  I’ve woken you from your cursed sleep, what do we do now?”

Blue smiled, “It sounds like you love this little girl, like you care for her.”

Cleo shifted her eyes so she didn’t have to look at Blue’s.  “I’ve grown to care for her yes, you’ll be glad to hear my vengeance against Regina is price enough for living as a cat for years and that it finally feels like I have a family.”

“I like this new Cleo.”  Blue laughed as Cleo rolled her eyes, “The next part of the plan is you bring Emma back here, she needs to meet the people of this world.  If she doesn’t get a chance to know us like her parents did, she won’t feel as strongly about fighting for us and being the savior.  Return to her and be by her side in her next endeavors, you know where to find me.”

The next morning Snow had pulled out the pictures she drew of her friends.  She started with Red and Emma studied the picture.  Long flowing dark brown hair with tufts of fabric holding two braids together, strong green eyes, high cheekbones.  Emma took in every bit of this picture, she had seen Red as a wolf but now she needed to see her as a human.  What if it wasn’t real? What if it was all a dream?  What if Storybrooke wouldn’t be there when she tried to go back?  Emma took a deep breath and listened to her Mom talk about the first time she had met Red. 

“Mom?” 

“Yes dear?”

“Do you think they’re happy?” 

Snow sighed, “They’re cursed Emma, I’m not even sure they know who they really are.  They could have new memories, new thoughts.  They could be living a lie and not even know it.”

Emma frowned, “Could I take a day off today Mom?  Go out in the woods for a bit?”

Snow nodded, “Sure Emma.  Be careful and don’t lose track of time tonight.”  Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around her mom, “And don’t forget your cloak.”

Emma dashed from the room grabbing her cloak off the bed.  She was gone from the house in a flash Princess trailing at her heels.  The trees and the wind all blurred together, the sting of the cold against her face and the leaves brushing against her skin.  Emma didn’t slow as she jumped over roots and hurdled herself off of stumps.  She had been to the road that led to Storybrooke twice now, once on her way there, once on her way back; but already she could’ve drawn a map to it.  She came to a slow as she dashed into the clearing.  A loud honking scared her as another large object zoomed past her.  She saw a sticker on the back, ‘How’s my driving? Call –‘ she couldn’t read the rest.  Emma dashed across the street before another one of those giant monsters could zoom past her again. 

Emma was exhausted when she finally reached the toll bridge, she had ran the entire way and was pleased when this time Princess stayed with her instead of dashing off into the woods.   Emma slowed her pace, she had plenty of time it was still before noon and she didn’t have to worry about making it home until a little after nightfall.  A large mansion slowly appeared as Emma made her way over a small hill.  It was the first thing she could see in this town that wasn’t a bridge or the woods, she felt like she had been walking so long she wasn’t sure she was even in Storybrooke anymore, maybe she had walked right through it.  Emma walked up the steps to the mansion, if she hadn’t seen pictures of the Enchanted Kingdom she would’ve confused this for a castle but it was simply just an oversized house.  She knocked on the door and saw a shuffling behind the window, a man peaked through the curtains.  He shook his head and waved his hands she wasn’t sure but thought she heard him say, “I can’t open the door.”  She knocked again pounding even louder when she heard a click and the man uttered the word ‘door’ again in shock.

He stood looking at the door knob and glancing back at the girl, “Who are you?”

Emma smiled, “I’m Emma, my mom is Snow and my dad is Prince James I’m looking for Storybooke.”

The man furrowed his brow in confusion looking at the girl again, “Snow and James.  Of course.  Please, come in.” 

Emma walked in taking a glance at her surroundings; this was the first house she had even walked into that hadn’t been built by her father.  The ceiling went so high, she could see the second floor from where she stood, the room next to her had a large dining table, it was already placed with glass cups and plates painted with flowers, it was all so amazing.

“You should be a little bit more cautious Emma.”  The man said behind her as he closed his door leaving Princess on the doorstep.  “You can never be sure who you’ll run into in this town.”  He lifted a hat from his table and placed it upon his head.  She turned to see him removing a scarf around his neck the glimpse of a scar barely visible by the collar of his shirt.


	5. Chapter 4: The Pure and Simple Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets some new people in Storybrooke

**Chapter 4: The pure and simple truth**

**Word Count:  1767**

Fear, terror, fright, panic.  Another human being has never made Emma feel this way until now.  “You shouldn’t tell people you’re the child of Prince Charming or Snow White.”  The man in the hat said reaching past her.  Emma’s body stiffened, “There are people here who would kill for that sort of information.”  He pulled his hand back and held a notepad.  He pulled a pen from the pages and scribbled something.

The fear in Emma slowly dissipated as the man walked away, “What are you doing?” she asked.

The man flipped the notebook closed, “I’ve written all of the remaining members of this town in this book,” He said raising it in his hands.

“And what did you write just now?”

The man grinned, “I wrote down your name and your parents names.  Your parents are a few of the people missing from this world and I’ve been dying to know why they weren’t here in Storybrooke.”

Emma grinned, “So this is Storybrooke then?”

He nodded.

“Please what is your name?”

“Jefferson.”  He smiled.  “You’re a very lucky individual Emma.”

“Why is that?” Emma queried.

Jefferson laughed slightly, “Because you encountered one of the few people in this town who actually know who you are, let alone who they are.”

“And who am I?”

Jefferson laughed again, “Isn’t it obvious? You’re the savior.”

Emma smiled, the savior.  She had heard her father and mother tell her she was the savior and that she had a destiny but it sounded better coming from someone else.  “What do you mean you’re the only person in this town who knows who they are?”

“That Emma, is a very long story.”

* * *

 

Cleo scratched at the door.  Snow and James had always made sure she had a way into the house and this man who was holding Emma hostage, hadn’t.  She cried in meows and searched the windows but she couldn’t find an entrance.  Cleopatra dashed off to the only other person in this town who could help her. 

* * *

 

Emma had listened to stories upon stories, Jefferson explained how he along with Mr. Gold and the Mayor Regina were the only people who knew their true identity’s, the other people in this town were left with false ones.  He told her that until she came to his house he was never allowed to leave it and had to view the outside world through a telescope.  Jiminy was no longer a cricket and was working as a therapist.  Ella and Prince Thomas were separated and Ella was left pregnant and heartbroken.  Red worked in a diner with Widow Lucas and they fought constantly.  “Everything is all wrong.”  Emma shook her head, “There are suppose to be happy endings and magic.” 

“I know, but that’s why you’re here.”

Emma frowned, “My parents would be very disappointed to hear that I came to Storybrooke.” She admitted, “From what I’ve heard them say the prophecy said I would break the curse on my 28th birthday.  They’re worried that my coming here sooner might do something to the curse.”

Jefferson shook his head, “You have no reason to worry, and the prophecy said you would break the curse at 28.  It’s destiny.”

Emma heard a scratching at the door, “Oh I forgot about Princess!”

“About who?” Jefferson asked.

“My cat!”  Emma went to the door and opened it seeing Princess and someone else she didn’t know.  Princess came into the house and placed herself between Emma and Jefferson.  “Who are you?  Are you here to see Jefferson?” 

Blue peeked her head inside the house and saw Jefferson sitting on the couch, it was obvious that Cleo had over reacted, but maybe she had reason considering who lived here.  “Actually I’m here to see the both of you.”  Jefferson had stood and moved into the foyer.  “Jefferson may I come in?”

“You know who I am?” He questioned, he had watched the inhabitants of Storybrooke for years, he saw their lives and everyday routines but he was never included in any of them.  No one knew him; no one remembered him, he was invisible.

Blue smiled and took a step inside his house, “I think we have a lot to talk about.  All of us.” She looked at Emma.  “I think we should take the cat out of the bag, and I mean that quite literally Cleo.”

Jefferson and Emma both furrowed their brows towards each other, “Who is she talking to?” Emma asked.  In front of their eyes Emma’s black cat had twirled around in a magical dust and transformed herself into a human.  Emma took a step back, her eyes wide and confused, “I don’t understand what’s going on?”  She looked to Jefferson, Blue and then to the person she had always known as a cat.

Cleo took a step forward, her heart nearly broke when Emma took another one backwards, “Emma, dear… my name is Cleopatra, Blue--” she gestured to the fairy, “—came to me before the curse happened and told me of its prophecy.  She said that we needed you to come to Storybrooke before your 28th birthday and that I would be the one to guide you here.”

“So all this time you’ve been posing as a cat?”

Cleo smiled, “You could say it’s my second form, although I must say I haven’t spent 14 years as a cat in quite some time.”  It was almost weird for her to actually talk to Emma, after all of these years the only expression’s she could give her were purrs and nudges.

“We didn’t do this to play a trick on you Emma, we did it to protect you and to help you along the way.”  Blue paused and took a step towards Emma, “I’m sorry.  I forgot to introduce myself my name is Blue, in the Enchanted Kingdom I was a fairy, although here I’m not quite sure.”

Emma looked at her, “The Enchanted Kingdom?  Is that what our home is called?”

Blue looked towards Cleo confused, “Your parents haven’t told you of your home?”

“They’ve told me about the people and castles… but they never really even said that this wasn’t our world, I just sort of figured it out on my own.”  Emma admitted.

Blue sighed, “Well I must admit this is quite unexpected.  I hoped your parents would be honest with you but it seems they’ve tried to protect you more than I thought they would.”  Blue walked into Jefferson’s living room and took a seat, Jefferson, Cleo and Emma followed.  “There is a lot for you to learn Emma, about the people here and about our home; of course you can’t learn about it all in one night.  I think it’d be best for you to find out for yourself.  Meet some of the people here, if you have questions of their true identities ask myself, Cleo or Jefferson; I think the three of us need to be a support system for what you learn but I really think you should find out about these people on your own.”

Emma nodded.  This was the first time she had really been around different people other than her parents and she was actually enjoying it.  She loved her parents but there was a huge void in her heart seeking for friendship.  “I’d actually really like that.”

“Now Emma—“ Cleo started “—I hope you don’t mind but I’d like to continue being a cat with you, of course around your parents but here as well.  On our own in the woods I’d love to be myself but otherwise we can’t risk anyone finding out who I am.” 

Again, Emma agreed. “So where do I start?”

“Wherever you choose.”

* * *

 

Emma had left Jefferson’s with Cleo trailing on her heels.  It took about a half hour until she finally reached the town of Storybrooke.  There was so many buildings, different shapes, sizes, colors.  They all said different things ‘Granny’s Bed & Breakfast’ ‘Gold’s pawn shop’ ‘Storybrooke School.’  Emma turned around taking it all in at once, she felt someone bump into her, hands reached out to steady her, “I’m so sorry.” The man said to her.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here, who might you be?” The man asked getting a better look at her. 

“Emma.”  She mumbled.

“What a lovely name.” he smiled, almost eerily. 

Emma glanced over her shoulder, she had no idea who this man was and already was starting to feel nervous around him, “Thanks.”

“My name is Mr. Gold.” He extended his hand, “I own this town.”

Emma connected the pieces Jefferson had already told her, this was Rumplestilsken and she knew he was a dangerous man.  She had wished she had known who he was before she divulged her name because she regretted it.  “It was nice to meet you.” She said before she turned and dashed off.  Emma ran for the school jumping over the fence and dashing towards the playground.  She looked over her shoulder and couldn’t see Gold anymore, turning her head back around just as she crashed into somebody else. 

She hit the floor scraping her elbow on the ground.  This was the first time she had ever ran into anything, all these years learning the forest she couldn’t even survive one dash through Storybrooke.  “Watch where you’re going.” She heard a boy say.

Emma rubbed her head and looked at him; he was picking up his books that were spilled across the floor.   She looked at him and wondered who he was, she had only heard of a few young boys, Pinocchio and Hansel, but it had never occurred to her that there could’ve been more.  She knew from her mother’s drawings that Pinocchio was a red haired boy and Hansel’s hair was brown; this boy had blonde hair.  “Sorry about that.”  Emma bent over to help him pick up his books.

The boy looked up at her, “Are you new here?” 

Considering how fast Emma had given out her name before she refrained from offering it.  “Yeah I live out of town came to visit a friend here.”

“We don’t get many visitors here.” He said, “In fact, I think you might be the first.” 

“Really?”  Emma handed him the last of his books.  “So have you lived here long?”

“Just since my mother adopted me which was 12 years ago.”

Emma understood now why she couldn’t put a child from the Enchanted Kingdom to this boy; because he wasn’t from there.  “What’s your name?”

“Henry; Henry Mills.”  He offered his hand and a smile.

**A/N I really felt that Regina would’ve adopted a child no matter what since love is what she is truly seeking therefore she has adopted a child in this timeline though this is not Emma’s Henry obviously; I decided that since the name was her father’s she would’ve named her adoptive child Henry no matter what.**


	6. Chapter 5: A list of Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma experiences some new things for the first time in her life

**Chapter 5 A list of firsts**

**Word Count 1428**

“Nice to meet you Henry.”  Emma said taking his hand, she contemplated telling him her name but decided he was harmless, “I’m Emma.” 

“Good to meet you too.  There aren’t many kids around here,” Henry admitted, “I hope to see you around here more often.”  He walked past her.

“Wait!”  Emma called turning to face him as he turned to face her, “So that’s it?  You’re leaving?”

Henry laughed and brushed his blonde hair from his eyes, “I’m sorry.  I should’ve mentioned I have an appointment.  Although—“Henry pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled something on it handing it to Emma, “If you get a chance call me.”

Emma looked at the paper as Henry walked away a string of numbers were on it but she had no idea what it meant. 

She peeked her head out from behind the school seeing Henry walk towards the town.  She looked to where Mr. Gold was before but he had vanished.  Emma and Cleo drifted into the town the small piece of paper still in Emma’s hand.   

She soon found herself standing outside Granny’s Diner and knew immediately she couldn’t resist going inside.  The doors chimed upon her entrance, the restaurant was nearly empty except for a bald man at the counter with a beard and an angry expression, an elderly woman behind the cash register and a gorgeous brunette in an apron and Emma knew immediately who every single of one of them was.  She took a seat on the stool next to Grumpy and smiled.  She sloshed the coffee in his hand as she nudged him, “Hi.” 

“Get lost kid.” Leroy turned and placed his coffee mug on the table.   

“Wow you really are Grumpy!” Emma laughed. 

Leroy stood up and faced the pint sized girl, “What did you just call me?” He shouted. 

“Give her a break Leroy, you can be pretty grumpy.” Ruby said cleaning up the spilt coffee from Leroy’s cup.

He scoffed and pulled his wallet from his pocket, “Won’t be getting a tip from me today.” He picked up the bill he had already left on the table and walked out of the diner.

 “You knew around here kid?” she asked Emma pulling a mug from under the shelf and turning on the kettle.

Emma nodded, “You could say that.  Sorry that I made that man angry.”

“Leroy?  Don’t worry about him, he’s always grouchy.”  She laughed, “You’re the first new face I’ve seen in here since Henry.” Ruby placed her head in her hands and studied the young girls face.  “Who are your parents cause you sort of look familiar.”

Emma grinned, “Really?”  She wondered how much of their lives in the Enchanted Kingdom were imprinted in their minds, the Evil Queen couldn’t replace all of it could she?  “I’m pretty sure you don’t know them though, I actually don’t live in town.” 

“Interesting.  I’ve never met someone from out of town before.”  She grinned, “What’s it like?”

Emma frowned, “It’s nothing too special really, kind of boring.  Not like here, so many people, new smells, kids my age.”

Ruby looked at Emma confused, “Where did you say you were from again?”

“I didn’t.”  Emma said simply.

Ruby shrugged, she couldn’t blame her for being mysterious after all a little mystery didn’t hurt anyone.  “So kid, you like hot chocolate?”  She smiled.

“I’ve never had it.”  Emma admitted.

She turned as the kettle buzzed, “You are sure in for a treat than, on the house.” She poured the hot water into the powder and stirred the contents with a spoon.  “Do you like cinnamon?  People don’t usually drink it like this but one my regulars Henry loves it.”

“Sure, I’ll try it like that.” She smiled.  Ruby took a can and sprayed white foamy stuff on the top of the hot chocolate and sprinkled cinnamon on top.  She slid the mug over to Emma placing her head back into her hands.  Emma took a sip the whipped cream creating a foamy mustache above her lip.  She laughed and licked it off, “Mmmm that’s really good.”

“Guess I’ll have to put it on the menu and call it ‘Henry’s Hot Chocolate.’ 

Emma pulled the paper Henry had given her out of her pocket and slid it to Ruby, “Speaking of Henry, what is this?” 

Ruby picked up the piece of paper and laughed, “No boys ever given you their phone number before?” she questioned.

“A what?” Emma asked.

Ruby furrowed her brows, “A phone.  Rings, you can talk through it…” Emma still held a look of confusion, “Really never seen a phone?”  She shrugged and figured she must really come from somewhere bizarre.  “Well, you dial this number into the phone it’ll ring about 1 to 4 times and someone on the other end will answer it allowing you two to talk from two separate locations.”  Emma nodded slightly but still not fully understanding.  “Here look I’ll show you.  I think Henry should be with Archie right now.” She picked up the phone and dialed a number.  “Hey Archie its Ruby.  Oh no don’t worry it’s not about Pongo.” She laughed, “Actually I was calling for a friend of mine, and she wanted to talk to Henry.”

She waved Emma over who slowly took the phone and placed it to her ear. 

“Hello?” she heard through the speaker.

Ruby smiled and nodded her head, “Talk!”

“It’s Emma.” She said.

“Oh hey Emma!”  Henry’s voice perked up, “How did you get this number?”

“Ruby called for me, I don’t have a phone and she knew you were with Archie.”

“Cool, I was hoping to hear from you actually.”

“Really?”

Henry laughed, “Sure!  Well I know you don’t live here but I was wondering if you could come back this weekend, I wanted to show you something.”

“The weekend that’s when?”

Again Henry laughed, “In three days.  No phones and no calendars where you’re from huh?”

Emma mentally slapped herself, she was screwing up in so many areas people were sure to question her soon.  “It just slipped my mind.  Sure, I’ll meet you at Granny’s Diner this weekend.”

“See you then!” She heard a click and the phone began to beep.

“You can hang it up now.” Ruby said overhearing the dial tone on the phone. 

Emma hung up the phone, “Thanks for showing me how to use it.”

“What are friends for?”

Emma perked up, “Really?  A friend.”

Ruby laughed pulling something from the glass cabinet, “Of course.  Now, if you haven’t had hot chocolate I’m almost positive you’ve never had cherry pie and Granny’s is to die for.” She sliced a piece off slipping it onto the plate. 

Emma looked at Ruby and smiled, she knew that this really was her mother’s friend.  She didn’t need to know everything about you she trusted you’d tell her in time.  “You never asked me for my name.”

Ruby smiled and took a bite of her own pie, “You’ll give it to me when you’re ready.”

Emma took a bite of her pie and rolled her eyes relishing in the taste, “My name is Emma.”

Ruby laughed, “To die for isn’t it?”

* * *

 

Emma and Cleo had reached the outskirts of Storybrooke.  Cleo had shifted to a human as they crossed the busy street.  “What are those things anyway?”

“Cars, trucks, motorcycles.”  Cleo smiled, “You’ll love riding on a motorcycle one day Emma although I’m not sure Snow will be pleased.”

Emma rolled her eyes having no idea what was so special about motorcycles.  “So what’s it like being a cat?”

“It’s different, quiet.  It’s no picnic eating vermin all the time.”  She said honestly.

Emma frowned, “How about I start saving you dinner and when Mother and Father are sleeping you can become a human and eat it.  We might not be able to do it all the time but every now and then.”

Cleo smiled, “I’d like that.” 

They walked together through the woods Emma bouncing questions off of Cleo about this world and the Enchanted Kingdom filling in some of the small details that would be necessary for her next trip to Storybrooke on the weekend.  When they neared Emma’s home Cleo shifted back to a cat and they entered her home with Snow and James none the wiser. 

“Have a good day Emma?”  James asked scooping his daughter into a hug.

Emma smiled and thought about her firsts for the day, first hot chocolate, first friend, first slice of cherry pie and her first phone call. “The best!”

 

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to write, been a busy holiday season.  Hope you all had a happy holiday and a happy new year! 


	7. Chapter 6: Three Days of Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma endures the next three days until she will return to Storybrooke

**Chapter 6  Three days of waiting**

**Word count 1608**

The next three days felt like forever to Emma.  Emma didn’t want her parents to grow suspicious of her whereabouts and had decided to take a break from visiting Storybrooke until the weekend when she had told Henry she would meet him.  She also wanted to make sure she didn’t say anything to tip her parents off that she had even been to Storybrooke and often caught herself holding her tongue. 

The first day was the longest.  Snow insisted taking Emma through the woods to pick berries.  It was a game that they sometimes played.  They would pick an array of berries, different sizes and colors and Emma would have to sort them out, poisonous and not poisonous.  The berries Emma deemed not poisonous she would have to consume. 

After they had played the game a few different times Emma wasn’t sure if Snow would only allow her to eat the berries if she were incorrect, so one time when they played the berry game Emma incorrectly placed poisonous berries in her not poisonous pile.  Snow had waited for Emma to eat them but once she raised them to her mouth Snow knocked them from her hands.  Emma hadn’t told her that she was wrong on purpose but after that she was never wrong again.

* * *

 

The second day was more exciting.  James loved surprising his daughter with new gifts and had decided it was time she upgraded her sword.  Swords were very expensive in this new world; people only purchased them for decoration or collections, James had come across many fine swords but one he couldn’t refuse to purchase.  The blade was long and sharp, it wasn’t too large where Emma couldn’t control it now but it was large enough where it would last her for years.

He presented it to her in the palm of his hands.  He knelt to his knee holding the sword out in front him.  “What is this father?” Emma asked peering at it, he had covered it in cloth but she could tell that it was a sword, she just loved a guessing game.

“It’s long and pointy.”  He smiled.

Emma put her finger to her chin as if she was thinking, “I don’t know that’s a tough one.”

“It’s shiny and strong.”

She tapped her chin and shook her head, “Is it a pen?”

James chortled, “They say it’s mightier but we know better don’t we Emma.”  He took the cloth from the sword; even though she had already known what it was, she never imagined that it would be so remarkable. 

“Wow,” Were the only words to escape her as she reached for the weapon.

“You like it?” James asked as he watched Emma take the sword and turn it over in her hands.  “Now remember grip it tightly but not too tight.” He instructed, but he didn’t have to instruct her; she held the sword perfectly in her hands.

“Daddy?”  Emma questioned, “When do I get to use this in a real fight?”

James remained crouched, “Well Emma, I’m not too sure what you mean.”

She sighed as she ran her finger across the flat of the blade.  “Well, when you and I fight it’s practice but I’m expected to go against the Queen and that won’t be practice—so I guess what I’m asking is when will I get to fight without it being practice?”

James exhaled, “That’s a tough question.”  He said honestly, “You see your mother and I want you to be prepared to fight the Queen but there isn’t necessarily a way for you to have a real battle without harming someone else or yourself.” 

Emma nodded trying to understand, “But I am expected to harm the Queen right?”

James sighed heavily, “We hope that you won’t have to, but in case you do that’s why we are training you.  Snow and I have a very long history with Regina, there have been times Snow has given Regina the opportunity to change—she’s never taken her up on the offer.  Who knows what Regina could endure in these next years before we encounter her.  Maybe she’ll finally decide it’s time to change.”

Emma thought about what she knew of Regina which was hardly anything; she was mayor to Storybrooke, she wasn’t too sure what that entailed, it was probably just another word for Queen; she had a son—and this was what Emma assumed was the big difference from Queen Regina and Mayor Regina. 

James finally stood and looked down at his daughter, “How about I put together a little practice course for you?  It’ll break the monotony of only sword fighting with me and maybe it’ll prepare you for a real battle.”

Emma grinned, “That sounds great!”

It didn’t take Emma long to get used to the weight of her new sword while they finished the day with her usual practice.  While James was showing her how to clean and care for her sword Emma tried to take a moment with her father.

“Do you ever miss them?” she asked.

James didn’t need to ask who she referring to, “I do miss them.” He admitted, “It’s quiet out here, no one to talk to—“he trailed off thinking about his daughter, were him and Snow wrong for raising her this way?  She was sheltered to the extreme.  “What about you Emma?  Do you ever need anyone to talk other than your mother and me?”

Emma shook her head, “Oh no…” she lied, “That’s why I have Princess.”  She smiled, “Who do you miss?”

“Well Red for one, she’s a really great friend, very reliable in a fight.  Grumpy and the dwarves are devoted to Snow and honestly I really loved having them around.”  He smiled and ruffled his daughter’s hair, “What’s got you asking all these questions?”

“I just know you both miss them and since I don’t know them, my only chance to get to know them is through you two.”  She hated lying to her parents like this but for now she had to keep Storybrooke a secret, “Plus, I talk to Mother about them all the time and I thought maybe you’d like to talk about them.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Emma, “You are one really amazing kid you know that.  Come on I think I hear your Mother calling.”

* * *

 

The third day was an adventure all on its own.  “Oh James are you sure about this?” Snow asked.

“Yes he’s sure Mom!” Emma nearly shouted.  She had a piece of cloth covering her eyes, she couldn’t see anywhere she was walking but she felt both of her parent’s hands leading her through the forest.  Emma had no idea where her parents were taking her but this was the first time they ever required her to be blindfolded in order to go there.

James smiled at Snow, “She’ll be fine dear.”

“You do know I nearly fell from one when I was a girl.” Snow sternly said.

“I am well aware.”  He untied the cloth around Emma’s eyes. 

Emma was standing in a large field at the edge of the forest, she had anticipated that they would be in a town or somewhere where they served hot chocolate, but instead she stood in a meadow.  “I don’t get it.”  She said looking at her parents. 

James laughed, “Stand here.”  He went to the edge of the woods and came back with a large creature, “Emma this is a horse.”

Emma smiled reaching her hand out to touch it, “Is it mine?”

“It is Emma but you must be careful.” Snow said. 

“I will show you how to care for him and I’ll teach you how to ride him.”  James smiled, “Of course Emma, first things first, he needs a name.  I’m not sure he’ll want to be called Princess though.”

Emma grinned, “You do realize I was four when I named her right?”  Emma stroked the large body of the horse, “Can I get to know him first before I name him?” she asked. 

Snow smiled, “Of course.” 

“Can I ride him?” Emma asked eagerly.  Though Snow was hesitant she nodded. 

James picked Emma up in his arms and placed her on the horse’s saddle instructing her on how to hold the reigns.  He walked around the fields with Emma and her horse teaching her the basics of horse riding.  She wasn’t a natural but she picked up on the key points quickly. 

James led Emma and her horse through the forest, this time she didn’t need to be blindfolded.  A small piece of her hoped that the only reason for the blindfold was because her parents had led her through a town. 

Later that night when Snow and James were tucking Emma into her bed she couldn’t help but ask about their former life.  “What do you miss most?”

“Granny’s cooking.”  Snow admitted. 

James laughed, “The thing I miss most is constantly having to find your mother.”

Snow joined in on James’ laughter, “Maybe I should change my answer too.  There were many times where I had to find your father.”

“How many times did you get lost?” Emma asked.

James and Snow guffawed, “I think that’s a tale for another night—or a few other nights.”  They both kissed Emma on her forehead.  “Goodnight Emma.”

“Goodnight.” She said closing her eyes.  She felt Cleo jump on the bed and heard her purr as she walked across Emma’s stomach and curled up in the bed.  “Are you ready for tomorrow?” She whispered scratching behind Cleo’s ears, her purr increased in pitch.  “Good, cause I can’t wait either!”


	8. Chapter 7 The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Emma talk.

**Chapter 7 The truth comes out**

**Word Count 1733**

Emma awoke excited.   Finally, she would return to Storybrooke and perhaps she could get the chance to learn a little bit more about the Queen’s son.  She had awoken to the smell of breakfast.  They didn’t have much so had built a small garden with some vegetables and fruits.  James had brought home chickens and a lamb for milk.  Emma smiled through the meal creating chatter about the possible names for her horse masking the true excitement of Storybrooke. 

Even when Emma had left the house she tried to mount her horse but her father refused.  “I know you venture out in the woods with Princess I can’t let Noname go with you just yet,” 

“Please must you call him Noname?”  Emma frowned she lowered her leg which she had already tried to lift around the large body of the horse.

James smiled patting the horse on the snout, “Until he has one yes.  But even than Emma you need to learn to ride him and you need to learn to care for him.  You can’t go into the woods with him alone till you’ve achieved that.”

Emma nodded slowly, “I understand.”  Emma turned to walk into the woods Cleo following her footsteps.

“Don’t venture to—“ James shouted, “—far.” His little girl vanished into the woods and he couldn’t help but wonder where she went.

Emma walked with Cleo through the thickets, the short time where she could be a human.  They laughed together as Cleo told her stories about her former life.

“Were you a Princess?” Emma asked as they neared Storybrooke.

“I was Queen in my Kingdom.” She smiled at her, “Though as a kitten I could see why you chose Princess.  We’re getting in to town now Emma.”  She returned into a cat and they finished the walk into Storybrooke.

Emma walked to the diner hearing the jingles on the door as she entered.  Cleo stayed outside because of something called a health code. 

“Hi Emma!” Ruby said excited, “Henry’s been coming in all week talking about you.”  The way Ruby talked about Henry sort of made Emma feel uncomfortable.  It felt like she was implying there was something more than friendship between them and Emma didn’t want anything more than friendship.  Emma sat at the booth and looked at Ruby, sorrow clouding her face.  “What’s wrong kid?” Ruby asked.

Emma sighed, “The thing is you talk about Henry like there is something going on…” Emma wasn’t sure how to explain it, “Like my parents, how they look at each other and stuff… you make it sound like that’s how Henry and I think about each other.”

Ruby cocked her head to the side and looked at the teenager, “That isn’t how you look at him?”

“No.” Emma admitted, “To be honest he’s the first boy I’ve ever been around but—“she paused, “I just don’t think I could ever like someone like that for a really long time.”  Emma had only been around her parents and she wasn’t going to start liking the first person she came across.  She knew that people were the one thing in her life she was missing the most but she wasn’t about to ruin it.

Ruby nodded, “I get you kid.”  She smiled, “I get boys coming in here constantly trying to hit on me and there isn’t a single one that I want, you know?”  A small frown encompassed Ruby’s face before she masked it with a smirk, “It feels like my guy is in another land if you know what I mean.”

“I think I do.” Emma said, Storybrooke felt like another land to her, and maybe like Red said her guy was here but she was too young for any of that right now.  “You don’t think that…” Emma trailed off unsure of how to phrase if Ruby thought that Henry had liked her.

Ruby laughed, “I don’t know Emma.  Boys are very mysterious.  But if you’re not interested, best thing is to let him know.” She smiled as she heard the door chime.  They both turned to see Henry entering the diner, “Good luck.” Ruby grinned before leaving to go wipe down tables.

“Hey Emma!” Henry said as he reached her, “I’m so glad you made it!”  He took a seat in the bar stool next to her.  “I have a secret hide out in town, want to go?” He asked.

Emma contemplated but agreed, she was in for whatever Storybrooke had to offer.  “Sure.” 

They both waved bye to Ruby and left the diner heading towards Storybrooke’s docks.  Cleo trailed behind them but Henry didn’t make any notion that it was weird.  “So where are we going?” Emma asked as they neared the ocean.

“My castle.” Henry smirked.  As they neared the play structure made of wood.  Emma was concerned that maybe Henry had no knowledge of what a real castle looked like.  “I know it isn’t much.” Henry admired, “But it’s my special fortress.” He turned to her over his shoulder, “Not even my mother knows about this.”

Emma paused to take in the wooden castle and the ocean behind it.  She hadn’t ever seen a body of water that large.  She followed Henry through the sand and sat on the edge floor of the fortress.  “It’s amazing.”  She said watching the rise and fall of the water against the sand.  “I see why you like it so much.”  She took a glance at Henry who seemed suddenly sullen.  “What’s wrong?”  Emma questioned.

“Well…”  Henry paused, “I don’t know you’ll think I’m crazy.”  He lowered his head in embarrassment, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have brought you here.”

“I don’t get it, I thought you said you wanted to tell me something, or show me something.”

He brushed the blonde hair off his face and frowned, “I did—I do.  It just---“

“—sounds crazy?”  Emma laughed, “Because a girl who didn’t know what a phone or what the weekend was, that’s not crazy?”  Cleo meowed loudly, obviously disapproving of Emma’s choice for conversation.

Henry lifted his head looking at her, “But you made it sound like you just lost track of the days.”

Emma lifted her eyebrows playfully, “Did I?”  They sat in silence for a second longer, Cleo jumping atop one of the wooden towers to get a better look at the children, “So Henry… are you going to tell me whatever it is you wanted to tell me?  I promise I won’t call you crazy.”

Henry took a few moments mulling over all his thoughts.  “Okay.  You know how I said we don’t get any visitors here?”  Emma nodded, “Well, that’s sort of weird right?  A whole town that no one ever visits,” he paused and looked at her, “no one even leaves.”  Emma cocked her head slightly but didn’t say a word.  “So that’s weird, but what about this? The kids that were in the fifth grade when I was in kindergarten class are still the kids in the fifth grade class!  This is the even crazier part, I’m not saying they had to retake the school year, I’m saying that they are still the same age they were five years ago when I was 5!”  Henry looked at Emma, “They all stayed in the fifth year and I continued on like everything was normal.  But, it’s not just the kids.  It’s everyone.  Nobody ages here.”

Emma had already known all of this because of Jefferson but she figured it must’ve been very confusing for Henry when he figured out he was the only one here who aged.  “That’s crazy!”  Emma shook her head quickly, “I don’t mean you’re crazy, I just mean the situation.  I believe you.”

“You do?”  Henry questioned, “Why?” 

The question caught Emma off guard, of course he would want to know why someone would believe him because clearly the situation is unbelievable.  “Let’s just say…” She slowly searched for words as Cleo meowed and arched her back, “That I have a few things in my life you’d find crazy too.”

Henry nodded understanding, “I have to say that isn’t all though Emma.”  He pushed himself away from the wooden floor and hit the sand landing on his feet.  “There is something else I need to show you.”  Emma watched as he pulled a small shovel from underneath the slide.  He began shoveling into the sand.

“Could you use any help?” Emma questioned as he shook his head no.  She had seen her father do this same thing many times before so decided she wouldn’t help, instead she sat mesmerized by the ocean.

“Here it is.” She finally heard Henry say moments later as he placed a large object on her lap, “It’s a story book.”

Emma looked at the cover, she smelt the perfect leather from the cover and opened it.  The very first page was an illustrated picture of her parents.  There was an opening to the book explaining how these stories were the most pure and true form of the story.  It also said to always have faith and hope that magic could always be used for good and that good would always win. It said that true love would always prevail.  Emma turned the pages capturing the same stories her mother had told her in written form and in pictures. “Where did you get this?” She asked in awe.

Henry took a seat next to her and smiled, “From Archie.”  He grinned as she had turned the page of a story about Pinocchio.  “He told me that it would be good to absorb myself in stories.”  As Emma turned the page to an illustration of her father holding her as a baby she paused. “He told me that I could relieve tension this way.”

Emma turned to him.  This was the first time she had seen realistic illustrations of the stories her mother had told her.  Though she was very explicit on what had happened it seemed so different seeing these graphic illustrations.  Tears escaped Emma’s eyes before she could control them. 

“Why are you crying?” Henry asked concerned. 

Emma wiped the tears from her eyes quickly.  “You’re getting a hang of it Henry… but there is so much you don’t understand.”  Cleo howled in response, “Let me explain.  And I’ll start with this.  I’m the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White.”


	9. Chapter 8: Two Truths and a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made

**Chapter 8 Two truths and a lie**

**Word Count 2527**

Henry furrowed his brow, “Wait so you’re saying this book is real?  You know they’re called stories for a reason.”

Emma smiled, “Well you can either believe me or go on wondering why your whole town is stuck in time.”  Henry weighed his options and nodded his head in agreement.  “All of the people in this book are the people from this town.  Except for me, my parents and well… you.”  She flipped through the pages landing on an illustration of Red. “Like this is Ruby.”  She lifted the book to him showing him the illustration.  “You see she has the same colored eyes, the same shaped face.”  He nodded slowly, “If you look through the book I’m sure you’ll find a bunch of other people from your town in here as well.”  Emma shook her head, “Though, what is this last story about?” She asked returning to the picture of her father holding her next to a tree with a hole large enough for two people to stand in.

Henry took a seat next to her, “Well that’s the story of how you got here I guess.”  He shook his head and chuckled, “Sort of makes sense now that you said you’re the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White.  This last story is how they escaped the Evil Queen before she cursed them.  It ends with the birth of their child and the hope for her return.”  He closed the book and looked at her, “I guess that’s now then?”

“It isn’t actually.”  Emma hopped off the castle and turned to face Henry.  “I was supposed to return on my 28th birthday.  I guess its fate or a destiny, I don’t know.  My father says a huge battle will commence and I’m expected to break the curse.”  Cleo pounced off the castle beside Emma and howled again. 

“What’s wrong with your cat?”  Henry asked.

Though Emma had revealed a lot of information to Henry she couldn’t reveal Cleo’s true identity.  “She’s probably just hungry.”  Shaking her head to bring the subject back to the town Emma resumed, “You know that you can’t talk to anyone but me about this right?”

Again Henry thought it over, “Yeah I know.  My mom would never believe me and Archie wanted me to escape in this book not find—well this,”

Emma turned to him, “Why did you have it buried if you didn’t know that it was real?”

He rolled his eyes, “My mom.  I saw her looking at it one day and—“Henry paused and looked at Emma, “—she got this look in her eye.  She was furious, I don’t know why but she threatened to burn it so I buried it and told her that I destroyed it.”  He flipped through the book, “I guess I know now why she wanted it destroyed.  So who is she? My mom?”

Reaching forward Emma placed her hand on the open page of the book.  “I don’t know if you’re ready for that.”  She said honestly.

“If you don’t tell me now I’m sure I can figure it out later.” 

A sigh escaped Emma, “Fine.  But remember you can’t tell anybody especially not her.”  Emma turned the pages until she had found an illustration of her parents wedding day.  A picture of her mother holding her father’s sword was drawn and the sword was pointed at the Queen. 

“The Evil Queen.”  Henry paused and shook his head, “Now I really know why she wanted it destroyed.”  Emma jumped back onto the wooden structure and sat next to Henry.  The silence between them was understandable, he had just found out that the woman who adopted him was evil.   “So… you’re going to kill her then?”

She stumbled over her words until she finally said, “No.”  The look of shock on Henry’s face actually surprised her, “I don’t know.  I know about all of these bad things that she’s done but I wonder if there is some way to fix her.  Maybe after all this time in another world she’ll change.”

Henry closed the book and jumped from the castle onto the sand.  “People are scared of her.  Even here, not just in this book.”  He placed it in the box and set it back into the sand to rebury it.  “I don’t know what she was like before but now I can see where maybe she’s a little nicer.  I mean now that I know she’s the Evil Queen I sort of see it.  She sort of has this way with people and they just do whatever she asks.  But with me she’s always bringing me presents and things it’s almost like she’s trying to buy my love.”  He sounded sad when he said it. 

Standing from the play structure Emma brushed the excess sand from her leather pants.  “Well, how about you spend some time with her and encourage her to be nice to the people here.  I think if anyone can get her to change it’d probably be her son.”

Henry shoveled the last bit of sand over his book.  “Couldn’t hurt to try, it seems I have at least a decade left to see if she’ll change.”

As they turned to walk back into town Emma reminded him, “Tell no one okay.  It has to be our secret.” 

Henry nodded and stuck his finger out, “I pinkie swear.”

“You what?”

He laughed, “I guess you’re parents never told you about pinkie swears, here look.  You stick out your pinkie like this.” She mirrored him, “And then you hook it with mine…” Their pinkies locking together.  “And now you seal the secret by kissing your fist.”  He leaned forward and kissed the thumb of his hand and Emma mirrored it.  “Now we’ve pinkie sweared and the secret can’t be shared with anyone.”

As their hands fell Emma shrugged, “That is the weirdest logic I’ve ever heard but okay the secret is safe in our pinkies.”

They changed the subject on the rest of the walk back to town, “So do you have any hobbies?” Henry asked.

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Well what do you do when you’re at home?”

“I practice sword fighting with my dad, and I hope to learn to ride my horse.”

Henry stopped in his tracks, “No way.  You have a horse?” 

She turned to face him and began walking backwards, “I just got it.  I’m still not sure what to name him.”  Emma abruptly stopped as she bumped into someone behind her.  By the look on Henry’s face she knew who it was before she turned around.

“Mom.”  Henry said walking forwards to stand next to Emma.

Regina bent over slightly to get on level with her son, “Henry.” She smiled at him, “Who is your little friend here?”

“I’m Emma.  It’s nice to meet you but I was just leaving.”  Emma quickly started to run and turned to shout back over her shoulder, “I’ll talk to you later Henry.” 

Regina furrowed her brow and turned back to her son as she watched the girl run away, “I’m not sure if I want you hanging around that girl Henry.  We have no idea who she is.”   Henry frowned and followed his mom as she led him to her car.

Emma ran as fast as she could to Jefferson’s house.  She knew she had overstepped the boundaries by telling Henry the truth and she knew that Cleo was already furious with her by her howls of disapproval.  If she was going to be yelled at she thought it best to have someone else there.  Emma knocked on Jefferson’s door.

Jefferson opened the door with a smile, since no one even knew he lived in this house other than Blue he wasn’t used to visitors, “Emma. Cleo.” He said to the cat.  Cleo entered the house quickly morphing into her human form. 

“Emma you get in here right this instant.”  Cleo paced the hallway.

Emma entered his house slowly and heard the door click behind her.  “I swear I didn’t mean to but he already knew so much!”

They all walked into Jefferson’s living room and Cleo informed Jefferson about what happened at Henry’s castle.  “You told him?” he questioned.

“I had to!  I mean he’s been living here for 12 years he could kind of tell that no one was aging.”

Jefferson ran his fingers through his hair, “Understandable.” He admitted, “But still Emma this is dangerous, you don’t know Regina.” 

“And neither do you!  She has a son now maybe she’s changed!”

Jefferson and Cleo glanced at each other, in a way they both could relate.  Jefferson was a horrible person before he had Grace and Cleo had been just as bad before she took the task to befriend Emma.  “Alright I get it.  Nevertheless Emma, and this might make you upset, but I think maybe you need to stay out of town for a while.”

“What?”  Emma asked her eyes wide. “No.  I love it here.”  Her eyes were growing with water and she tried to force the tears from falling.

“Kid.  You’ve got a long time before this curse is going to break.  I know you want to learn about the people here and in a way you have.  Look at all the things you know now, the people you’ve met.  But we’re not going anywhere, we’ll be here waiting for you.”

Cleo took a seat next to Emma, “I think he’s right Emma.  Let’s come back in few months, maybe even a few years.  We have to make our visits sporadic.  The people in this town will begin to notice something off and you’re parents might too.”

The tears fell down her cheeks and she brushed them away quickly.  “I can’t just leave now what about Henry?  A strange girl comes to town and tells him about a curse and you expect him to keep that a secret for years?”

“I’ll talk to Blue.  She can befriend him and be a guide for him like we are for you.”  Jefferson suggested.

They sat in silence as Emma thought it over, she didn’t want to leave but maybe they were right.  She wasn’t supposed to come to Storybrooke in the first place and in coming here she already told someone about the curse, someone who wasn’t even from the Enchanted Kingdom.  “Okay but as long as you promise to have Blue help Henry.”

“I promise.”  Jefferson said.

They left his house and began the walk towards the woods.  Emma stood and looked at the Storybrooke sign on the departure.  She couldn’t know when she’d return.  She inhaled deeply and looked at Cleo.  “I’m ready.” 

Cleo wrapped her arms around the teenager as they continued their walk through the woods towards Emma’s home.  “I know you’re upset with me Emma.”

“No. I’m not mad at you.”  She said honestly, “I know I can’t keep going to Storybrooke every day.  My parents will notice for sure and I still have my training.  I just keep thinking when will I get the chance to go back?”

“We’ll go back eventually and like Jefferson said everyone will still be there.”

Cleo shifted back to a cat as they neared the house.  James and Snow were inside the house laughing together when Emma entered.  “Emma dear.”  Snow smiled, “How was your day with Princess?” 

“Okay.”  Emma took a seat next to her parents.

“Are you okay Emma?”  James asked concerned.   “You seem sad.”

Emma shook her head and forced a smile, “I just found this really neat spot in the woods the other day and I lost it.”

“That’s alright Emma, we can try and look for it tomorrow.  We’ll even take your horse.”  James said and then added, “Have you thought of a name for him yet?”

“Not yet.”  She admitted, she hadn’t really had the time to think of one whilst spilling her family secrets to a stranger.

“Let’s think of one tomorrow then.” Snow suggested, “Make a day of it.  Take your horse somewhere nice, I can prepare lunch, James can teach you how to ride.  We can look for your special spot.  How does that sound?”  She smiled at her daughter and draped her arm around her.

Emma looked at her parents and smiled, she would miss Storybrooke but maybe she needed to stay away for a while.  She might’ve missed out on friends but she never had to know what it was like to not have a family.  “Sounds like a lot of fun.” 

James ruffled her hair and smiled.  “Come on Emma, I’ll take you out on a ride before it gets late.”

“Sure.”  She said as her father jumped up to exit the house, “I just need to talk to mom for a second.”

He raised his eyebrows but nodded, “I’ll just be outside then.”

Snow took a seat and pulled Emma on the seat beside her, “What’s wrong Emma?”

“I just wanted to ask something and I’m sure it’ll sound crazy but…”

“Anything you ask dear won’t be crazy I promise.” Snow assured taking ahold of her daughter’s hands.

“It’s about boys.”

Snow furrowed her brow and looked at her daughter, as far as she knew her daughter had never met any other boys other than her father.  “What do you mean dear?  Did something happen in the woods.”

“No.”  Emma chuckled, “I just mean you have Daddy, you guys seem so happy together and I just wonder will I ever have that?”

“Of course Emma.”

“Are you sure?  There aren’t any boys here and by the time we break the curse I’ll be 28.  Won’t that be too late?”

Snow smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug, “Love is timeless dear.  You can fall in love at any age.  I know there aren’t any boys here but when you’re older and after you break the curse you will meet some boys… by then I hope they’ll act more like men but yes Emma, you will find someone one day.  Is that all you had to ask dear?”

Emma nodded, “Yes, I just never know who to ask about these things.  They seem like things I won’t have to deal with for years but there still in my mind.”

“I understand dear.  You know though, if you have any other questions about things like that or anything else you can always come to your father or I.”

“I know.  They’re just odd things to talk about.”

Snow kissed the top of Emma’s head.  “Your father and I would never think anything you had to say was odd.”

Emma tightened her hug around her mother, “Thanks mom.”

As Snow and Emma parted ways the look of sorrow on Snow’s face couldn’t be disguised.  How much were they putting Emma through by keeping her secluded?  Was it wrong of them to keep her from other human beings?  Forcing her to be single until she was almost in her 30s.  Emma was only just a teenager and beginning to ask questions.  How much longer could they go before she started to ask other much more pressing questions?


	10. Chapter 9: The truth will set you free but first it will make you miserable

**Chapter 9**

**Word Count 1273**

“I think I’ve found it Emma.”  James cried happily.  He came running from the forest up to Emma and Snow who sat on a blanket.  “I’ve looked high and low far and wide and I think I’ve finally found the spot you desire.” 

Snow giggled placing her arm around Emma.  “Well go on then dear don’t keep your father waiting!”

Emma tried to mask her frown.  It had been the following day since Jefferson had decided it would be best for her to stay out of Storybrooke and she couldn’t help but think that was the place she wanted to be most.  Emma, Snow and James had gone into the woods with her horse which she had now chosen to name Warrior.  She chose it because it described herself and she knew that as long as the horse was with her she would be brave.  “Where is it father?”  She feigned excitement.

“This way!”  He led her through the forest towards a river.  “This must be it.”  A waterfall cascaded slowly into the river beneath, a pathway led behind it and he pulled her below it to watch as the waterfall.

Emma’s face frowned slowly as she lifted her hands to touch the wall of water, “I’m sorry father but this isn’t it.”  The waterfall was beautiful but it wasn’t Storybrooke.  As much as Emma wanted to forget that town she couldn’t.  Nothing would compare to the real thing.

The disappointment on his face couldn’t be masked, “I was sure I had found it.” He admitted slapping the fall of water childlike.

“That’s okay dad.”  Emma said taking his hand and leading him back through the woods, “I don’t think I’ll ever find that place again.” Though she knew someday she would and she wanted that day to be tomorrow more than anything.

**4 years later**

 An adult in most places but not here, Emma was 18.  As much as she had wanted to she hadn’t returned to Storybrooke since the day Jefferson has asked her not to return.  Cleo had suggested maybe she should return to Storybrooke but Emma couldn’t find it in her heart to do so.  She loved it there but she couldn’t set herself up to have her heart broken because she’d have to leave.

Emma continued to train and fight but the want of those friends remained deep inside of her.  With the freedom of her horse she relished in rides through the forest.  The wind blowing through her hair, it felt like freedom; something she didn’t feel that she had.

A stuffed dummy on a stick was propped outside of Emma’s home and she constantly sparred with it to release frustration.  She never realized how angry should become but all of these secrets, the lack of a true life, it all built up inside of her and the means of release were through combat.  Emma chopped her hand at the neck of the dummy quickly following with one to the stomach.  She then squared her hands off feinting right, she pulled the dagger from her belt and mimicked swipes against the chest.

“Good form.”  James said.

Emma jumped startled but turned to face her father, “You scared me.”

He uncrossed his arms and moved towards her, “How come there is so much anger in your fight Emma?  Are you still thinking of your mystery place?”

Even though Emma had asked him not to he had still searched high and low for her happy place.  “I try to push it from my mind but I just can’t.”

“I know.”  He said turning from her, “I felt the same way when I found Storybrooke.”

Her eyes grew wide and quickly she turned towards her father, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He laughed and faced her, “Emma.  Lying about this is too late.”

She sighed and sheathed her dagger, “How did you find out?”

He pulled her towards him, “A little while ago.”  He admitted, “I kept searching for this land and I just couldn’t find anything of significance, nothing to capture your heart.”  He brushed the hair behind Emma’s ear, “I tried to think of what area would capture my heart most and all I could think of was Storybrooke.  I thought back to the day your mother and I had an argument about Storybrooke, it was the first day you had been home late.  I don’t know I slowly put together the pieces and I realized you had to have been there.”

“Don’t tell Mom.  You can’t she’d be furious.”

“She would.” He agreed.  “Which is why I’ve chosen to keep it a secret.”

“You have?”

James nodded, “I saw how happy you were.  There was something about that town that brought this excitement out of you.  Now, I can’t keep it a secret for long.  A week, or two.  Which means you need to get as much out of that town as you can.”

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms tight around her father, “You don’t know what this means to me.”

“I think I do.”  He stated, “I have dreamt of going there since the day I stumbled upon it.  I miss my friends and would do anything I could to save them from their curse.”  He sighed and pulled his daughter tighter, “However that isn’t my job and instead that burden has been placed on your shoulders.  You’ve stayed away from there far too long Emma.  It’s time you return and bring hope to that town.”

“Hope?” She questioned. “That sounds a little more than a friendly visit.”

“I’ve got this struggle inside of me but I think I’ve decided.  10 more years is far too long to wait.  The prophecy said on your 28th birthday… but maybe it’s wrong.”

“It’s fated.  How could fate be wrong?” 

“It isn’t wrong.”  He admitted, “I just think we can make it come sooner.”

Emma frowned, “Listen, there is something else you should know.  When I went there I talked to people but there are only a few who know their true identities.  Blue and Jefferson are aware of the curse and my existence.”

“I’m familiar with Blue but not Jefferson.  Who is he?”

“He’s a traveler.  Regina trapped him in Wonderland and he was left without his family.  In Storybrooke he is forced to gaze upon his daughter but he can’t ever speak with her.”

“That’s horrible.”  James said.  “Now is the time to return to them.  Bring them the hope that they need.”

Emma nodded, “And what of Regina?  She’s adopted a son called Henry and he knows all about this world as well.  He has a book filled with stories about you and mom, Red and even his own mother.”

“Then I think this is what will change fate.” James grinned, “A son is what Regina needs.”  He laughed and released his embrace around his daughter, “I think this is how the tables turn Emma.”  Emma couldn’t help but laugh with him.  “Go to Storybrooke Emma, you are the savior, now go and do some saving.” 

With Cleo trailing behind her Emma had reached the town of Storybrooke once again.  She gleefully walked across the border and into the town.  As she came upon Jefferson’s house she knocked fervently but no one answered.  Emma knew something was wrong.  Jefferson had never left his house.  Without another moment’s hesitation she ran hard and fast into the square of Storybrooke.

She came to a slow as she saw Jefferson and Blue tied to a post.  “Just who I was waiting for.”  Regina laughed.  “Now correct me if I’m wrong but you must be the savior.” 

**A/N Sorry this took so long but I’ve recently finished another one of my stories so will have more time to work on this one.  Enjoy and expect another chapter soon.**


	11. Chapter 10 Surprise

**Chapter 10 Surprise**

**Word Count 1939**

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  Emma lied.

Regina laughed stepping closer towards Jefferson and Blue.  “There is no point to lie.  I already hold all of the cards.”  She gestured to her captives who both were obviously tired, hungry and in pain.   Blue and Jefferson were tied back to back against a pole their hands above their heads and their bodies slack.  

Emma watched as the other citizens of Storybrooke walked past them as if they weren’t even there.  “What did you do to them?  How could they just ignore all of this?”

“It’s so cute how oblivious you are.  The curse dear.”  The Queen gestured to two people walking by, “Just look at them, completely unaware that we are even here.”

Emma’s hand slowly moved to the daggers on her belt.  “The curse prevents them from seeing you torture people?”

Smirking Regina turned from Emma and faced Jefferson and Blue, “Well of course they couldn’t see there Mayor inflicting pain upon someone, they’d start a riot.”

With Regina’s back towards her Emma slipped her daggers from her belt and into her hand.  She felt Cleo rub against her and leg and looked down at the cat.  Emma motioned her head to one of the cars on the side of the street.  Emma had been inside a car only once.  For her birthday last year Cleo had acquired a car and had taken Emma on a joy ride around the city.  It was the first time Emma had seen a town other than Storybrooke and she loved every bit of it.

Cleo walked towards a car but turned back to Emma unsure of what to do.  The cat pawed at the door and Emma quickly mimed a driving motion as Regina turned around.  “Well where is Henry then?” Emma asked trying to keep Regina distracted.

“You won’t be seeing him again.”  She scowled. 

Emma herself had been slightly distracted trying to figure out her next move and instructing Cleo to get to the car but when she heard Regina’s answer about Henry it wasn’t at all what she had expected, “What do you mean I won’t be seeing him again? What did you do to him?”

Regina laughed pacing around her prisoners.  “I couldn’t have my son spouting lies about me to the town.  Of course he isn’t affected by the curse and saw these two tied here.  I couldn’t have him creating more of a commotion than he already has.  I thought when I had him burn that book years ago that these questions would never arise.”

Daringly Emma took a step closer towards Regina, “Do you seriously think that he wouldn’t have noticed that no one grows old here?”

“None of that would’ve mattered if you hadn’t have come here.  Ever since you left this little town all I’ve had to deal with is Henry lying to the people here, talking nonsense about a curse.  I had Sidney follow him right to Jefferson’s and from there I put the pieces together.  Jefferson was never meant to leave that house and only one thing could change that.”  There was a fire burning in Regina’s eyes.

Emma rolled her eyes, “You say he lies like you really believe there isn’t a curse.  You must really be going delusional your majesty.”  She smirked tauntingly.

A car started up and Emma saw Cleo as a human in the passenger seat.  “You think Rumplestiltskin warned your parents about a curse, well dear that man plays on both sides of the fence and he warned me of a savior.”  Regina walked forward standing in front of Jefferson and Blue. 

“As much as I’d like to hear the rest of this story—“Emma lifted her daggers in a fighting stance, “I think I have to be going.”  She threw the dagger at Regina.  

Regina ducked as the dagger flew at her head but that wasn’t Emma’s target.  The dagger spliced the rope holding Jefferson and Blue tied together when the car whipped around beside them.  Emma spun around kicking Regina in the head and knocking her to the floor.  She ran to Jefferson and helped Cleo get him in the back seat of the car followed by Blue.  Emma went to the passenger side and got in the car, “Come on!” She cried to Cleo who took one last look at Regina before getting in the driver’s seat. 

“We should’ve finished it.”  Cleo said as she pressed hard on the gas driving out of town square.

Emma turned back in her seat to look at Jefferson and Blue, “That isn’t our choice to make just yet.”

“Where am I going?” 

With Jefferson and Blue weakened Emma couldn’t bring them anywhere safe in this town, Regina had gotten them once she could easily get them again.  “Home.”

“But Emma your parents…”

“We can’t leave them here Cleo.  Home.” 

“Wait.”  Jefferson groaned, “No one has ever crossed the town line except for you two.  We don’t know what might happen to Blue and I.”

Emma turned around and reached for his hand, “And we don’t know what would happen to you if you stayed.  I’m sorry but we have to take a chance.”  She squeezed his hand slightly and released it.  Emma turned back around in her seat and waited as they came across the sign that said ‘Leaving Storybrooke.’  Even though they had been driving the same speed as they neared the town line it felt like everything slowed.  Cleo and Emma both looked into the back seat as they crossed over.  “What’s the verdict?”  Emma asked.

“I think we’ll be okay.”  Blue said, “Although if you’re taking us to your home I’m not sure if your parents will be okay.”

“My dad knows already.”  Emma said, “Mom however—“

Blue frowned, “Then my assumption remains.  Snow will not like this at all.”

Emma turned back in her seat as they reached the intersection, “Well she’s just going to have to get over it.”  Cleo pulled over on the side of the road.  “What are you doing?  They can hardly walk.  We’re going to have to drive to the house.”

“Let’s think about this for a second Emma, you’re filling your mother in on Storybrooke and the both of them that they will now have two visitors from the Enchanted Kingdom.  Are you also willing to let them know about me?” 

Emma wasn’t sure how to answer that, her parents would have to know eventually and if she thought Princess should’ve been growing old years ago there were only so many more years before she should’ve been dead.  “I think it’s time.” 

Cleo sighed and pressed on the gas, “I think we’re all going to have so much explaining to do.”  She turned the car to face the woods and slowly drove through small pathways and over small bushes.  As they neared the house James and Snow were already waiting outside.  At first Emma couldn’t believe they were there but realized there entrance was far from quiet.

“What is this?”  Snow cried as Emma and Cleo exited the car, “And who is she?”

Emma opened the back door of the car and started to help Jefferson out of it, “This is a car.  That is Cleo better known as Princess my cat and this is Jefferson and The Blue Fairy.”

If the situation hadn’t been so overwhelming Emma would’ve taken a moment to laugh at the look on her mother’s face.  “Are you—“  the words were stuck in Snow’s throat.  She turned to James who couldn’t mask that he was aware of at least some of the situation at hand, “And you--?”

“Let me explain Snow.  Emma heard us arguing that day about Storybrooke.  She went there for a couple days but Jefferson advised her not to return for a while.  Her special place was Storybrooke and I figured it out a few days ago.  I told her she should return and that I’d let you know in a week or so.  Obviously something is going on there that we don’t know about because she’s returned with Jefferson and Blue.”

They entered the house helping Blue and Jefferson into chairs, “How long did Regina have you tied up for?” Emma questioned.

“A year?  Maybe more.”  Blue answered unsure.  “I lost count after the first few weeks.”

Snow paced the room that now seemed rather small, “I told you she would stumble upon it.   You should’ve never looked for it James.”

“Now isn’t the time or place for this Mom.”  Emma stood and faced her, “Regina is torturing people.  We have to end this now.  She knows about me.  She’s already harmed these two and she’s made it clear that she’s done something with Henry.”

“Henry?  Who is Henry?”  Snow questioned.

“Regina adopted a son.  I found him in Storybrooke and he already figured out that something was wrong.  Long story short Regina figured it out kidnapped these two and tortured them until I returned.”

Snow’s hand went to her mouth as she gasped, “Oh my word.”  She took a better look at the pair, “You both look starved I’ll fix something.”  Snow retreated quickly to the kitchen and small bangs of pots and pans were heard as she moved around the pantry.

Emma frowned and looked towards the kitchen, “She’ll be okay Emma.”  James consoled, “Give her time to get used to it but right now I think we have some tending to do.”

She nodded and looked back at Jefferson and Blue.  “What do you need?  Something to drink?  I could draw a bath.”

“I’d love a bath.” Blue admitted.  Emma nodded and put some water on the fire while she helped Blue to the bathroom. 

After Emma poured the hot water in the tub she turned to Blue, “Do you need any help?”

“I’ll be alright.”  Blue said, “Although I’d love if you could wash my clothes.”

Emma smiled, “Of course, just leave them by the door and I’ll clean them.  We look the same size so I’ll leave you a change of clothes by the door.”

As Emma turned to leave the room Blue stopped her, “Thank you Emma.”

She nodded her head and closed the door returning to the living room.  “Can I get you anything Jefferson?”

He shook his head regretfully, “The thing I seek you can’t acquire.”

Emma placed her hand on his shoulder, “We’ll get your daughter back I promise.”

Cleo watched Emma from the kitchens where Snow was refusing any and all help from her and James.

“So you’ve been a human all this time?”  James questioned.

She nodded, “Blue is actually the one who sought my assistance.  I’ll admit my help was first warranted by hate for Regina but as you could imagine I grew to love the three of you as a family.”  She heard Snow scoff but refrained from saying anything.

“Is Storybrooke as bad as Emma made it sound?”  He queried.

“It’s worse.”  Cleo admitted, “The people there have no idea who they are.  The curse prevents them from seeing any evil Regina creates.”  She looked at Emma as she spoke, “I think a few years ago Emma believed that the Queen could be saved—“now Snow turned to listen to her, “But after what we saw today she won’t need much convincing.”

“Much convincing for what?”  Snow asked.

A small frown formed across Cleo’s face, “I think you know better than anyone.”

Snow sighed heavily and nodded, “The Queen must die.”  As if that wasn’t final enough, Snow turned around and continued to cook without a second thought.

 


	12. Chapter 11 Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma returns to Storybrooke in search of answers.

**Chapter 11 Deals**

**Word count 1641**

After Blue fell asleep in Emma’s bed and Jefferson had taken to the bathroom to clean up, Snow, Emma, James and Cleo joined together to discuss everything.  “I wish you would’ve told us you had gone there Emma.”  Snow said sternly, “We could’ve prevented this.”

“Maybe we could’ve.” Emma admitted, “But I couldn’t help but want to help the people I am supposed to save.”  She sighed and shook her head in frustration, “These are your friend’s mom, and you have to understand where I am coming from.  The first night I went into the woods I found Red.”  Snow’s eyes grew wide and a hand went to her chest in surprise but Emma continued, “She was a wolf mom.  But she didn’t attack me.  Okay maybe at first but Cleo was there.  Even as a wolf… she could still see that I was there to help her.  The next day I went back and that’s when I met Henry, but not just him.  I met Grumpy, and Red again as a human.  She’s so nice mom, but she doesn’t know who she is.  She’s lost.”

Small tears formed at the cusp of Snow’s eyes and she nodded solemnly, “I think I’m beginning to understand.” 

Emma smiled, “So now you see why we have to go back?”

Snow looked to James, “I don’t know Emma.  Rumplestiltskin said you would break the curse on your 28th birthday.”

“Maybe he was wrong—“she turned from her parents thinking other options, “—or maybe he lied.  Regina told me he’s playing both sides of the fence.  There is something we’re missing.” 

“Like what Emma?”  James asked.

Emma turned to her parents, “I don’t know.  But there is only one way to find out.”

Snow’s eyes furrowed, “Oh no you don’t.  You are not going back there!”

“I have to!”  Emma stressed, “He’ll know what we need to do.”

“Emma, you can’t trust him.  He is a man of deals and you can never leave a conversation without making one.”  Snow pleaded.

“I’m sorry mom.  But I have to.  I am the savior, this is my job.” 

“Alright.”  James said.  “We’ll get a good night’s rest and Cleo and I will accompany you into Storybrooke tomorrow.”

“You agree with this?”  Snow questioned, “You can’t.  We’d be sending our daughter into the mouth of the dragon.”

“She’s right Snow, this is her job.  This is everything we’ve trained her for.  She rescued two people from Regina’s clutches and it’s time we rescue more.”

Emma smiled at her father, “Thanks, but we can’t wait until tomorrow.”

“Why not?”  James questioned.

“Regina is already shaken up, she couldn’t have expected me to save Jefferson or Blue.  Tonight she’ll be at home licking her wounds not expecting me to return.  If we went tomorrow she’d expect it.” 

This time Snow agreed, “She’s right.”  A smile grew on her face as she admired her daughter’s tactics.  “You three return tonight, I’ll make sure Jefferson gets to bed and that both he and Blue are cared for.”

Emma quickly closed the space between her and Snow wrapping her arms tight around her mother, “Thanks mom!” 

Snow held her daughter even tighter, “Just be careful Emma.  This world we come from is so dangerous.” 

She pulled away and looked at her mother, “I know but, you’ve trained me well.  Plus Dad will be me.”

“We’ll be fine Snow.”  James said as Cleo and Emma exited the house, “I’ll keep her safe but I’m sure she can do that without my help.”

“I know.”  Snow admitted, “It’s just that she’s my daughter.  And I worry.” 

James smiled and kissed her, “See you later.”

Emma and Cleo were already in the car when James opened the door to get into the back seat.  “Excited for your first car ride dad?”  Emma asked turning to face him from the front seat.

“Funny thing Emma, I actually own one of these.”  James laughed at the expression on Emma’s face as Cleo started the engine to drive them into town. 

The drive seemed quick but their thoughts were filled with the possibilities of what could happen.  Could Emma be wrong and Regina was waiting at the town line?   Could Rumplestiltskin put them in harm’s way?   None of those questions mattered anymore as they crossed the town line.  Regina wasn’t there and that was a start.

“Try his shop first.”  Emma told Cleo.

“His shop?”  James questioned.

“He goes by Mr. Gold here.”  Emma said, “Jefferson told me he owns a shop full of trinkets from the Kingdom.”

“Mr. Gold—suits him.”  James said as Cleo pulled the car over by the pawn shop. 

They all exited the car and a closed sign was draped over the front door.  Emma didn’t even think twice before she rapped on the door.  “Emma the sign says closed.”

“And I’m sure it is but for me he’ll open it.”

“For you?”

Emma continued to pound on the door but looked at her father over her shoulder, “I happened to run into him on my second visit here.  He seemed very interested in me but I ran away before he could learn anything about me other than my name.”

“He knows your name?” James demanded. 

Emma frowned, “It was an accident, I didn’t know who he was at the time.”  She turned back to the door and pounded her fist on it even louder when finally she heard a click and the door swung open. 

Mr. Gold stood in the doorway and smiled at the three, “Why, if it isn’t Emma, James and---“ he looked at Cleo and his grin grew wider, “Cleo, I would’ve never expected to see you with these two.”

Cleo stepped past Gold and into his shop, “I’m playing for the other team.”  She stated.  “You’ll find it wise to do the same.”

Emma and James followed her into the store as Mr. Gold closed and locked the door, “I’d find it wise?  You do know who you are talking to?”

“We do.”  Emma interrupted, “Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin, The Dark One.”  She took a few steps forward so she stood directly in front of him, “Jefferson has told me all about you.  Your deals.  The way you manipulate people.”

He laughed manically, “Oh dearie, I don’t manipulate I just guide.  You see your friend Jefferson has a dark side despite wanting to believe it.  He did the things I requested because he enjoyed it not because I manipulated him to do it.”

She rolled her eyes and continued, “Regardless you don’t do anything without yourself in mind.  You told my parents that I would break the curse but you told Regina too.  You wanted me to know that she knew about me—“  Emma turned as she slowly thought out the entire curse, “—you created it didn’t you?”  She questioned, “This whole curse was created by you.”

Mr. Gold smiled as he walked forward into his shop, “You definitely have your mother’s wits.  And from what I’ve heard from Regina your father’s bravery.” 

“You talked to Regina?”  James asked.

“In fact I did James.  She was concerned that Emma would return and foil all her plans.”  Mr. Gold said as he moved behind the counter.

“What are her plans then?”  Emma asked.

“To be happy.”  Gold said simply, “Isn’t that obvious?”

Emma rolled her eyes as she walked towards the counter, “Well she isn’t helping herself in that department.  Tell me then, what do I need to do to break the curse?  Why did you create in the first place?”

“I’m glad you asked that Emma.”  He turned from her and pulled a cloak off his shelves, “This is my sons.”  He folded it gently on the counter, “Years ago when I had just became The Dark One my son asked me to choose my power or my love for him, regretfully I chose wrong.” 

“What do you need me to do then?”  Emma asked as Cleo and James stepped next to her.

“I need you to find him.”

“Why can’t you?”  Emma questioned.  “Jefferson and Blue crossed the town line without a problem why couldn’t you?”

Mr. Gold laughed, “They are okay for now, give them a few hours and they’ll be feeling an insanity inside of them that is absolute.”

“What do you mean?”  Emma pressed, she had grown to think of Jefferson and Blue as two of her best friends. 

“They’ll go crazy.” Gold smiled simply, “So Emma.  If you find my son I will tell you how to break the curse.”

Worried about her friends Emma needed to hurry this conversation up, “And where do I find them?”  Emma questioned.

Gold pulled a small purple vile from his shelf, “This is filled with magic. If you use it on yourself the magic you have inside of you will grow.”

“The magic inside of me?”

He laughed just like the imp he was before, he continued, “Of course Emma.  You are a product of true love the most pure and true magic of all.  There is a spark inside of you.  That’s magic.”

She held the small vial in her hands, “So how do I use it on myself?”

“Drink it.  The potion will spread inside of you touching every inch of your body.  With that bit of magic you will see things that nobody else does.  Hear things from far away.  You can be in a town and know every little thing going on with only having stepped a foot inside of it.”

“This potion will help me find your son and eventually lead to the curse being broken?”  Emma asked.

“That potion will help you with that, and it’ll help you defeat Regina.”

Without a second thought Emma unscrewed the cap, “Deal.” She tipped the vial into her mouth and  drank.


	13. Chapter 12: The Unknown

**Chapter 12 The unknown**

**Word Count 2083**

Emma grasped her head in pain as the vial fell from her hands.  In an instant she could see every life in Storybrooke.  Ruby and Granny were arguing at the Inn; Ruby wanted to go out for the night and Granny forbid her.  Regina was in a crypt gazing at a secret passageway where Henry was locked inside.  Archie and Pongo were at his office where he was filing; his finger gently ran across a folder titled Henry Mills but he couldn’t remember who that was.  A woman sat in a cell inside of the hospital.  The door was locked and she held no memory for who she was or what she was doing there.  Leroy had just exited the liquor store a bottle of whisky in hand. 

“What did you do to her?” James wrapped his arms around his daughter comfortingly but Emma still shrieked in pain.

Mr. Gold frowned as he looked at her, “It’s too much isn’t it?  Seeing everything.”  He moved around the counter and leaned against it in front of Emma, “But you can learn to control it my dear.  Focus on the energy around you.”  Emma closed her eyes tightly and focused on the room around her.  Slowly the links she had grasped with the people in the town faded and remained only to those in the room with her.  “You are quite the fast learner.” 

Emma rubbed her head gently, “How will that help me find your son if my brain is in complete chaos when I reach out with magic?”

“Easy.  You just controlled it.  When you search for Bae it’ll be only his mind you’re seeking not everyone’s.”

Her brows furrowed in confusion, “I can focus this on only one person?” 

Mr. Gold’s head nodded eagerly, “Try it on Henry.”

Emma closed her eyes and thought of him, immediately her mind was transported inside of his.  He was 16 now, locked inside of Regina’s secret hideaway.  He was confused, hurt, and heartbroken; the woman he had always thought of as his mother and eventually had uncovered as the Evil Queen truly became just that.  There was something in Henry that Emma picked up on right away, he still believed.  He couldn’t ever stop believing.  She gasped as she opened her eyes, “Okay.”  She said, “I know how to find Bae.”   She reached for the cloak bur Gold pulled it back.

“What do you think you’re doing?”  He growled.

The teenager put a hand on her hip and laughed, “I said I know how to find him Rumplestiltskin.  Trust me.”  She reached forward touching her fingertips on the cloth.  “You see, because I know Henry I already have a connection with him.”  She fingered the rough cloth between her fingers.  “I’ve never met Bae before and his cloak will be our connection.”  Once again she closed her eyes but she pushed out the force of magic all around her.  She dipped back into the lives of the citizens in Storybrooke and branched out further into the unknown.  In that small instant she had learned so much about the planet Earth.  She tried to ignore the knowledge as she pressed her mind out further.  She picked up thoughts from others states and countries until finally she felt the presence of Bae.  She had never met him before but she could see him.  His brown eyes gleamed, his dark brown hair blew in the wind.  She saw as his body shivered like he could feel her presence.  “I know where he is.”  She opened her eyes and smirked at Mr. Gold.  “He’s in Portland.  He’s aged, I think quite more than you expected.” 

“How is that?”  Gold questioned.  “My calculations said he would be here in this land.”

“That he is.”  Emma confirmed, “But years ago—more like centuries ago, Baelfire was in Neverland.  A lost boy.   That man does not want to see you Mr. Gold.”  Emma laughed as she stated her last sentence.  “You are the last man on this entire universe that he wants to see.”

Surprising them he laughed, “Though what he wants doesn’t matter.”

“Wait, so you’re telling me that you’re forcing him to see you?” Cleopatra questioned.

Snickering he said, “He will realize that he’s missed me when he sees me.  Regardless Emma must find him otherwise she won’t be able to break the curse.” 

“The only thing preventing me from breaking the curse is you Gold.”  Emma shouted.  “If your son doesn’t want you in his life I’m not going to force him!”

He tilted his head and laughed, “But you will.  I know how to stop the curse, how to return home, how to save every single one of us in Storybrooke.  All you need to do is lead me to my son.”

“Even if he doesn’t want to see you?”  Emma asked.

“The deal we made when you drunk that potion Emma had nothing to do with what anybody wanted except for me.” 

“Fine I’ll go to Portland and I’ll find your son.”  Emma said as she placed her hands on her hips.  “But you let me deal with this Gold.” 

Rumplestiltskin snickered, “That’s not how this deal is working dearie.  I am coming with you.”

“But I thought anyone who crossed the town line with me would go insane.”  Emma stated.

“Not necessarily.”  He admitted, “If you are with the person they aren’t affected.  I told you Emma you have magic.” 

“So if Jefferson and Blue come with us they will be okay?”

“They would be but---“

Emma interrupted the imp, “No buts.  They are my friends and I will protect them no matter what.”

“Then let’s get your friends and hurry on this venture.” Mr. Gold smirked.

“Cleo go get the car,” Emma turned and faced Gold, “And maybe you should pack Mr. Gold.” 

“I guess I should.”  He smiled quickly and turned to exit into the backroom. “Though Emma, don’t try any funny business.”

Emma smiled back, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”  After Gold left the main room of the pawn shop Emma lowered her voice and turned to her father, “Give me the keys to your car Dad.  When we get back home put Blue, Jefferson and Gold back in the car and drive them over the border to Storybrooke.  Mom too.  They can’t come with me because Gold can’t come with me.  I can feel it from here, if Gold shows up his son will not see him and we won’t be able to break the curse.”

“But Emma you heard Rumplestiltskin no funny business.”

“I know.”  Emma agreed, “But I can see so much with that magic he had me drink.  It’s like I see all of these possibilities of what could happen.  I’m not sure which one is the true path but I see the path that has Rumplestiltskin with me and all that leads to is Baelfire running.  He won’t tell us how to break the curse until he gets his son and if he comes with me that won’t happen.  The other possibilities are fuzzy but maybe without Rumplestiltskin there is a way I can help get his son to Storybrooke.”  Emma heard Rumplestilskin humming in the back room, “Hurry Dad give me your keys, Cleo and I will sneak away and you bring them back here and protect them until I return.”

James was reluctant at first to hand Emma the keys but he sighed and relinquished them into her palm.  “Be safe Emma.”  He said sternly pulling her into a hug and planting a kiss on the top of her head.  “I don’t know what that magic did to you but please—be careful.”

“I will Dad.”  Emma smiled into her father’s chest. 

Rumplestiltskin reentered the room with luggage, “Ready to find my son?”  He questioned. 

Emma nodded as she pulled away from her father, “Time to find Bae.”  Emma smiled.

Exiting the pawn shop they all entered the car.   Silence overcame them as the slow drive out of Storybrooke began.  Emma wasn’t sure how to let Cleo know about her idea in front of Mr. Gold so she had waited until they got back to the cabin.  “Mr. Gold why don’t you wait here while Cleopatra helps me with Blue and Jefferson.”  Emma suggested.

His eyes creased quickly but since James was staying with him he hadn’t questioned it.  “Of course.”

Emma smiled and exited the car with Cleo.  They entered the house and when Cleo began to walk towards Emma’s room where Blue was sleeping Emma grabbed her arm.  “We’re not going with him.”  Emma instructed.  Snow White who was sitting on a chair knitting looked up as her daughter spoke.  “You and I are sneaking out of here while he still believes that he’s going with us to Portland to find Baelfire.”  Emma smiled at Snow who stood quickly as if ready for instructions, “Mom I don’t have a lot of time to explain but Dad and Rumplestiltskin are out front in the car.   You need to bring Blue and Jefferson out one by one into the car.  We were wrong to bring them across the town line.  The only thing sustaining them was me and now that I won’t be here I’m not sure what could happen to them.  Take them to the car and back to Storybrooke.”

Snow nodded slowly it was obvious she wanted Emma to elaborate but she nodded slowly in agreement, “Be careful Emma.”  Emma nodded and began to lead the way to the window where they would escape, “And Cleo.”  Snow added, “Take care of her.”  Cleo nodded before shifting into a cat and exiting the window after Emma.  Snow sighed watching them leave but quickly turned to the couch where Jefferson was resting.  She nudged him awake and began to help him to the car.  Snow assured Rumplestiltskin that Emma and Cleo were assisting Blue but she knew otherwise. 

* * *

 

“How do you expect to find James’ car?”  Cleo questioned, “You should’ve asked him where he parked it.” 

Emma laughed as she followed her father’s trail.  She had grown accustomed to his foot print.  Her parents had trained her well and tracking was one of her specialties.  “I’m surprised you can’t see the obvious trail leading to his truck by the restaurant.  Besides that potion, it’s amazing.”

“Are you sure you should’ve drank that potion?”  Cleo asked quickening her pace as the restaurant came into view.  “It seems like all it’s done is give you this knowledge that you didn’t have.  That was the special thing about you Emma you were pure.”

Emma scrunched her face in annoyance, “And I’m not pure now because I see more than I used to?”  She looked over her shoulder at the woman she had grown to think of as an older sister, “Look Cleo, I was so naive before.  I didn’t know what kind of world this was, or even how big it was.  That one potion that Rumplestiltskin gave me.  That showed me everything.  I know how to get to Portland without ever having been there.  I know how many people live in the city.  I know how many cities are in the state of Oregon.  And I know just how to find Baelfire.  That potion gave me more than magic it gave me knowledge.  I’m still doing exactly what I’m supposed to be doing. I’m breaking the curse.  I’m saving the people of Storybrooke.”  As they reached James’ truck Emma went to the driver’s side where Cleo had walked towards.  “Now Cleo, I’m just breaking it with magic and knowledge.  I know more now than I ever have before and it’s not a hindrance to me.  It’s going to make me stronger.”  Emma opened the driver’s side door and got in the truck.  She quickly started the engine and rolled the window down to talk to Cleo.  “Well are you going to get in?”  She asked sternly.

Cleo started to worry about what that potion had done to Emma.  Knowledge was one thing, but the thirst for anything was something of its own and at the moment Emma had a thirst so deep for knowledge, for magic, and for the unknown.  Through all the years Cleopatra had observed Emma; the young girl and now the mature young adult; she knew that Emma would grow up to be a warrior but she never understood at what lengths that would happen and it was about to cost Emma her innocence.


End file.
